In Reverse
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Based off of Cinderella,but done way differently. It teachs values and things might be different than you might think. Nightwing/Raven, Star/Speedy, Cyborg/Bumble Bee, Changeling/Terra
1. Happy or a Trick

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Ch 1-Happy or a Trick

Narrator:

Every story has a tragic beginning and a happy ending. Well this story kind of follows that, but with a twist. Nothing appears as it is. You know that saying "never judge a book by its cover" this heavily applies to this story. Just remember to have an open mind as I tell you this story from the beginning to end.

Xxxx

In the town of Gothem near the edge was a medium sized cabin. In it lived a father and daughter. The wife had died a few years ago when the girl was two. They were always happy in their simple life, but Galfore thought Kori needed a mother. He was doing ok by himself, but Kori needed a woman's influence. Galfore went out to find himself a wife.

"Why do you have to go?" asked a five year old Kori.

"So I can find you a new mommy, sweetheart," Galfore said softly looking at his daughter.

"Really!" Kori exclaimed with big round eyes.

"Yup. Wont that be wonderful."

"Glorious. I can't wait to meet my new mommy."

"Now be a good girl until I get back."

Soon Galfore left in the carriage. Kori watched as her father left with a big smile on her face. She stood in the front yard until the carriage was out of sight. She kept thinking about the mother she was going to get. Things couldn't get any worse but better. Turning around; Kori headed into the barn to feed the animals. She hummed softly to herself while she did her job.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Now I must stop here to give an explanation on what's going to happen. See…Kori is not going to know that the mother she's going to get is not what she thinks. There are masks that people wear to hide who they truly are. This is what Kori learns the hard way. But she won't know until much later on.

Xxxxx

Kori stood outside as the carriage rode up. She had gotten a letter from her father that he found a wife and that she had two daughters her age. She couldn't wait until she met her new family. The carriage finally came to a stop in front of her. Galfore was the first one out.

"Hey, sweetheart," Galfore said as he picked her up.

"Hi daddy," Kori exclaimed.

"Are you ready to meet your new mommy and sisters?"

"Yup."

A woman with black hair tied up in a bun and she wore a forest green long dress. Her aura read that she demanded respect and authority. She wore a small smile on her face when she saw Kori.

"Hello, you must be Kori. Your father has told me so much about you. My name is Helen."

"Hello," Kori said shyly with a tiny smile.

Two small girls soon came out and stood by Helen. One girl had long black hair, purple eyes, and wore a long red dress. The other girl wore a blue cloak and you could only see her big doe eyes.

"This is Komander," Helen said pointing to the black haired girl. "And this is Raven," pointing to the girl wearing the cloak.

"Hello," both girls replied.

"We'll let you three unpack and then get to know each other over dinner," Galfore said.

Kori was burning with excitement. She was so glad to finally have sisters. Everything seemed to be going well; she had a father, mother, and two sisters. Nothing could go wrong right. Then it happened. Galfore had gotten sickly ill. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. All of the girls were eight at the time of his death. Helen looked as if she could have cared less. What was hidden beneath was a jealous woman whose husband had only cared about his daughter. She was also envy of the girls' beauty. Kori had long flowing red hair, fair tan skin, and always seemed to care about everyone. From this instance on Helen's true colors started to show along with her daughter Komander. Raven on the other hand remained the same.

This whole experience marked the beginning of Kori's whole life. As the days went on Helen and Komander kept ordering Kori around. The only one who didn't was Raven. Kori wished that she could go somewhere else. Raven mostly kept to herself and stayed in her room. She wasn't technically Helen's biological daughter. Raven was actually a foster child that Helen took in. her mother had died when she was only three and she never knew her father because he had abused her mother and was sentenced to death.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well this concludes the start of our story. With things just beginning it's hard to tell how things will turn out. The whole point of the story is to 'not judge a book by its cover.' Now with this in mind I bid you farewell until next time.


	2. And Life Begins

**Reviews**

**RobRaealltheway:** Thanx for the review. Glad you liked the story. Of course there won't be any rob/rae until further on in the story.

**TheDreamChaser:** Glad you like it and I will continue.

**Krazieneko:** Glad you like the story. Nightwing and Raven won't meet until further chapters. It's going to be a slow process, but I'm sure it will be worth the wait. Raven's past will be further developed in little hints.

A/N: Thanx for the reviews and story alerts.

Xxxx

Ch 2-And Life Begins

Narrator:

I hope you guys haven't been waiting in suspense. I won't remind you what the plot of the story is. There are many things that are going to happen. This may follow the guidelines of Cinderella, but this is not the case. Everything happens for a reason and we will soon know how that happens. Now you guys must be tired of me talking so without further ado on with the story.

Xxxxx

The sun was shining and birds were singing. Two blue jays flew up to a window. Inside was bedroom where someone slept. The sun peaked in through the cracks towards the bed. In it was a lump of a body. The two birds managed to push open the window and flew towards the body. They started to sing to get her up. She replied by putting her pillow over her head. They sung louder to get her attention.

"OK, ok I'm up," Kori replied sitting up in bed. The birds chirped happily.

"You guys can't let a girl get a few extra minutes of sleep can you,' Kori said.

Getting up Kori ran herself a bath. She hummed softly to herself as she got ready. The water for her bath was freezing cold as usual. 'I really need to fix this shower' Kori thought. Once she was dressed she left her room to fix Helen and Komander's breakfast. She didn't bother with Raven's since she always got up early to meditate and fix herself some herbal tea. She was actually the only person Kori tolerated in this house. Raven was nice in her own way. She never ordered Kori around, did everything on her own, and couldn't stand Helen or Komander.

Xxxx

Narrator:

I'd like to grab you guys' attention for just a minute. Throughout all this Kori still managed to keep her nice personality. She enjoyed life every day, even though Helen and Komander were the epitome of evil. Raven's characteristic was more distant. She didn't care about getting close to anyone and only tolerated Kori to certain degree. Raven hated Helen and Komander and never wanted to be around them. As the years went on Helen and Komander lavished themselves even when they had no money.

Xxxx

Kori made it to the kitchen and went out to feed the animals. She continued to hum softly as the chickens came out to get something to eat. She then heard the bell ringing form the kitchen. She rushed in trying to get everything ready.

"Kori!" Komander yelled from upstairs.

"I'm hurrying," Kori yelled back.

She went about setting the kettle on the stove and arranging the silverware on two trays. She put a couple of scones on each plate and a teapot on each tray. Once everything was ready she balanced both trays in both of her hands. Going upstairs she went into Komander's room first.

"Good morning Komander," Kori greeted in a polite tone.

"Well it's about time. You are so slow. My laundry is over there," Komander said pointing to a pile to the left. "I want them done by this afternoon."

"Yes Komander," Kori replied while taking the large pile.

Kori made it to her stepmother's room. She knocked softly before going in.

"Come in," Helen said.

Kori went into the room and set her meal down. "Is there anything else that you need, stepmother?"

"No that would be all. Just remember to do all your chores before dawn."

"Yes, stepmother."

Kori left her stepmother's room and went back the hall. A little ways down she stopped in front of Raven's door and knocked softly. Raven opened her door only a crack where you could only see part of her face and cloak.

"Good morning, Raven. Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Kori asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No thank you," Raven replied and closed the door.

Kori just sighed. Raven always did this. She never let anyone do anything for her and that's what Kori liked about her. She wished that Raven would open up more. Deciding not to dwell on it she went about doing her chores. Nothing else seemed to happen that whole day. Raven never left her room as usual which annoyed Kori to no end. This couldn't be healthy for someone to do. One way or another Kori was going to get Raven out of her room if it's that last thing she does.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well I think that just about sums it up in the daily life of the Ander family. Although Raven still goes by her birth name Roth. As you can tell life isn't well for Kori at all. But she still manages to look on the bright side of things. So until next time I'll leave you to figure things out on what's going to happen.

Xxxx

A/N: Well there you go. I'll have the next chap up by tomorrow or Thursday.


	3. At the Castle

**Reviews:**

**TheDreamChaser:** Yea when I was writing the story it did seem like it was centered more on Kori. It's just that it was who I wanted the characters to play is what it made it like that. In later chapters there are more Raven and Nightwing. I couldn't very well have Raven be Cinderella b/c of her personality it was more of Starfire's, so Raven had to be the step sister but not mean. Hope this clears it up.

**Krazieneko:** Raven comes out more in chaps 5-6. I'm don't care that mush for Starfire either, but she does play a part in the story so try and be patient.

**RxRFannnnn:** I know the last chap was a little short, but there really wasn't much to say. It was more of a background into their daily lives. The other chaps will be more longer.

Thanks for the reviews. I'm really trying to start answering them more.

Ch 3-At the Castle

Narrator:

Ok I'm going to take a break from talking Kori. There are always two sides to a story. Now we will take a look on the wealthy side of Gothem. The king and queen always took good care of their kingdom. The town's people look at them with generosity and respect. Even the prince was kind hearted. Lately though the queen thought that something was missing and she decided to fix that.

Xxxx

At the edge of town there stood a tall castle. The structure was made of solid stone. Inside the queen walked down the halls toward the throne room. She had long flowing black hair and striking blue eyes. Her skin was fair; made like a goddess. Her dress was made of the finest material of a soft silk blue to complement her eyes. She made it to the throne room where her husband the king sat. He had the same features as his wife with the exception of having short black hair, broad physical stature, and dark blue eyes.

"Bruce!" Diana exclaimed as she neared him.

Bruce looked up to see his wife coming toward him.

"I've got great news."

"What is it?"

"Roy is coming to visit us in a few days."

"Really! I'm sure Richard will be glad to see his cousin."

"Yes…that reminds me where is our son?"

"Last time I checked he was out riding with Victor and Garfield."

"Oh! I'm sure they'll be excited to see Roy again too."

Xxxx

Narrator:

Before I continue further I must clear up some things. Bruce and Diana are both the king and queen of Gothem. Richard is the prince as is Roy, the son of Bruce's sister who runs the kingdom Metropolis. Victor and Garfield are Richard's faithful knights and loyal friends. There are many details to cover that I can't explain all at once. But that can be explained later on.

Xxxx

Richard, Garfield, and Victor were out riding around the palace grounds. They liked to do this from time to time. It was nice to get away from their responsibilities for a little while. They finally stopped in the gardens and dismounted.

"That was a good ride," Garfield said.

"Especially when you fell off your horse," Victor replied laughing.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault. The horse is obviously out to get me," Garfield defended.

"Sure he was. Just keep telling yourself that," Richard commented.

"Yeah, whatever," Garfield grumbled.

Victor and Richard laughed silently to themselves as they made their way to the stables. After putting the horses in their stales and made sure that they were fed. They made their way towards the castle. They noticed that the queen was waiting for them. All three men were a bit cautious, afraid that they might have done something wrong.

"I hope you guys had a nice ride," Diana replied.

"We did mom," Richard said a bit uneasily.

"Your majesty," Victor and Garfield said bowing both as uneasy as Richard.

"Now there's no need for that you two. You know you guys are like family to us," Diana said.

Both Victor and Garfield straightened up blushing a little bit.

"Well…I have something important to tell you guys. Your cousin Roy will be visiting us in a few days."

"Really! That's great," Richard exclaimed.

"Can't wait to see him," Garfield said.

"Man…how long has it been since we last seen him," Victor pondered.

"Too long," Richard replied.

"I knew you guys would be excited. I'll leave you guys to plan his visit," Diana said as she walked away.

All three of the guys were smiling from ear to ear. They couldn't wait until Roy came. They headed to their separate courters to wash up before they discussed what they were going to do. Meeting in the library they were in the back room deciding what to do.

"Anyone have any ideas on what we should do when Roy gets here?" Richard asked.

"We could go hunting," Victor replied.

"How 'bout a night on the town to pick up the ladies," Garfield said wiggling is eyebrows.

"First, you and Victor are married; second, Karen and Terra would have all our heads if they found out, and third, why would you even suggest that," Richard replied.

"What? The whole point is for us to all have a good time. Who knows how long Roy will be here anyways," Garfield pointed out.

"Sorry Gar, but I'm goin to have to agree with Richard on this one. Karen's pregnant and with her hormones all out of control I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that," Victor said.

"Oh yeah! That is a scary thought. Just forget what I said," Garfield replied going white in the face.

"How 'bout a tournament of some kind," Richard suggested.

"That's a great idea," Victor said.

"But what can it be about?" Garfield asked.

"That's a good question. How 'bout archery, sword fighting, jousting, and some sort of race?" Garfield suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. For once you didn't say anything stupid," Victor said.

"Thanks…HEY!" Garfield said.

Bothe Victor and Richard laughed. They continued to talk about their plans for the rest of the day.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well this marks the end of this story. We now know the lives of the wealthy side. There is always more to a story than meets the eye. Until next time.

Xxxx

A/N: The next chap will be up either tomorrow or Friday.


	4. Relaxation

**Reviews:**

**TheDreamChaser:** Thanx for the review. I still haven't figured out how Richard and Raven are going to meet yet, but it should be pretty soon.

**RobRaealltheway:** Still tryin to figure out how their goin to meet. Thanx for the review.

**Krazieneko:** Not sure…have to wait and see.

**DeadlyDarkAngel:** Thanx for the review. Rob/Rae will enter in later chaps.

Ch 4-Relaxation

Narrator:

Glad to see that you guys are still joining me. Now…we're going to continue talking about the royal family. It's more of a breather since we have yet to really start our story. Things are sure to speed up after this.

Xxxx

A week had passed since Diana made her announcement. Roy was making his way to the kingdom as we speak. Everyone was getting ready for his arrival. Richard, Victor, and Garfield were waiting for him to arrive out front. Up ahead they could see a carriage coming up. It finally stopped in front of the three men. The footman opened the door and waited for Roy to step out.

"Hey guys. Long time no see," Roy greeted.

"Nice to see you again cuz," Richard said giving him a hand shake.

"Hey man," Victor said giving him a high five.

"What's up," Garfield replied.

"So…what have you guys planned for me while I'm here?" Roy asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Victor said.

"Well…first you need to get settled in," Richard said.

"Man what are you talking about? This place is like a second home to me," Roy replied.

"That may be, but you need to unpack before we can do anything," Garfield said.

"Aunt Diana's orders huh. Fine. I'm sure I'll have to see Uncle Bruce and Aunt Diana anyways before we can have any fun," Roy agreed.

All four men grabbed a bag and headed inside the castle. They headed to Roy's room, the one he used when he stayed in Gothem. Garfield, Victor, and Richard helped him unpack.

"Man, Roy…how long do you plan on staying? A year," Garfield complained.

"What? I only packed the most necessary things with me," Roy said confused.

"Roy…two of these bags are filled with just hair products, three with clothes, four with bows and arrows, five with swords and knives, and you brought 14 bags with you," Richard replied looking through all the stuff they had unpacked.

"What? Those are important stuff that I need," Roy defended.

"You do know we have archery equipment, swords, and knives here, right," Victor asked Roy slowly.

"But I need special equipment."

Victor, Richard, and Garfield just looked at each other. Sometimes they just didn't understand Roy. He came up with the weirdest explanations ever. They continued to unpack and then headed for the throne room were Bruce and Diana were.

"Roy! It's good to see you again," Diana greeted her nephew.

"It's nice to see you to Aunt Diana," Roy replied.

"And you look just the same. I would have thought you would have grown into those ears of yours," Diana said which received a laugh from Victor, Garfield, Richard, and even a chuckle from King Bruce.

"Aunt Diana!" Roy exclaimed with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Now, now there's no need to be embarrassed. We're all family here," Diana replied.

"How have you been Roy?" Bruce replied once he composed himself.

"Good."

"And your parents?"

"Still waiting for grandkids."

"Really! Do they even know who you are?" Bruce asked surprised.

"Yeah well…wait a minute…what's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked taking offense.

"Well you're not the type to settle down," Richard said.

"What?"

"You are known to be a ladies' man," Victor agreed.

"I can't believe this."

"What's the big deal? You're acting like this is all new," Garfield said.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be my friends and family," Roy sulked.

"We are. That's why we're telling you the truth," Richard said.

"Harsh."

"Well I'm sure you guys have more important things to do," Diana said.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with them now," Roy complained.

"Stop being a drama queen Roy," Diana reprimanded.

"Oh come on! What we've got planned it will make you forget about everything," Victor said.

All the guys left the throne room and headed out towards the back of the castle. They walked toward a building and went inside.

"No way!" Roy exclaimed.

"Yup. We figured you'd want to relax from your long journey," Garfield said.

They each undressed and got into the bath. The building was a bath house. A small stream flowed down from the left. The whole bath was surrounded by rocks. All four men relaxed in the hot steaming bath.

"So Gar…how's Terra and Tony?" Roy asked.

"They're doing well. Tony wants to be a knight just like his dad," Gar said proudly.

"And that's a good thing," Victor commented.

"Ha ha very funny,' Gar replied in a dry tone.

"How 'bout you Victor? Is everything well with you and Karen," Roy asked.

"Well…now that you've asked…Karen just found out she's pregnant," Victor said conversationally.

"That's great," Roy replied.

"So…when are you two going to settle down and start a family?" Vic asked Roy and Richard.

Both men just kind of looked at him without saying a word.

"When I find the right girl," Richard said once he regained his voice.

"What he said," Roy replied.

"Of course," Gar said not believing them.

"You know there's nothing like going home and knowing that your wife is there waiting for you," Vic said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm sure we'll experience that once the right girl comes along," Richard said.

Xxxx

Narrator:

I'm sure you guys know where this is going. But everything will be explained in due time. Terra, Tony, and Karen will be properly introduced once the story progresses. Next time we'll pick up on how Kori is doing. Though; I must remind you that you shouldn't think too deeply about this story. Many things are bound to happen to these people. This isn't just some fairytale, but an insight into a world that has boundaries that are about to be broken.

Xxxx

A/N: There you go next chap will either be up later tonight, tomorrow, or Saturday.


	5. Word of Advice

**Reviews:**

**RobRaealltheway:** Thanks and I think I've figured out a way for Raven and Richard to meet. So you won't have to worry about that.

**TheDreamChaser:** Thanks for the review. Here's the update

Ch 5-Word of Advice

Narrator:

I'm so glad you guys have returned. I know it's been a long time since I've last talked to you. Time seemed to have gotten away from me. Now where did I leave off at? Oh Yes! Now I remember. I was going to continue Kori's story. Though in this there will be more Raven as well just not a main focus yet. Now sit back as I recount the events.

Xxxx

The Ander family was out in the back of their cottage enjoying a picnic. Well Helen and Komander were while Kori waited on them hand and foot. Raven was off a little farther since she was basically forced against her will to come out. She liked the solitude and never wanted to be interrupted. Raven meditated ignoring the obnoxious duo, who act like they can't do things for themselves.

"Kori! I need more tea," Helen said raising her cup.

"Yes, stepmother,' Kori replied pouring more tea.

"Kori! I need my dessert," Komander said even though the basket was sitting right in front of her.

"Right away Komander," Kori said getting out the chocolate cake and handing her a slice.

Everything was going fine until a snake came out of the basket. Komander started screaming as soon as her eyes landed on it.

"Aaaahhhh! A snake!" Komander exclaimed jumping up and flipping the cake right on her dress. She tried to put as much distance away from her and the snake.

"What is the meaning of this?" Helen asked outraged.

"I don't know where the snake came from," Kori replied.

"Oh yeah right. You probable put that thing in there yourself," Komander accused.

"What?" Kori asked shocked.

"You were the only one near the basket," Komander said.

"That doesn't mean anything. Someone else could have without me near it."

"Oh please! That's a load of crap and you know it."

"That's enough you two," Helen said. "Just for this little incident your chores are doubled for the next six months."

"But that's not fair," Kori exclaimed.

"Then you should have thought about that before hand," Helen snapped. "Now clean this mess up."

Helen and Komander made their way back to the house. Kori just sighed and started cleaning everything up. Once everything was packed up Kori looked over to where Raven was. She was still in her trance not even disturbed by what happened a few moments ago. Kori wondered how she even did that. It must take real concentration to not notice your surroundings. All of a sudden a loud scream came from the house. It sounded much like Komander. Kori quickly gathered everything up and raced to the cottage. Looking back, Raven never even acknowledged anything. For a split second she thought that Raven was saying something under her breath, but quickly dismissed it. Going inside she found Komander in the kitchen.

"You!" Komander yelled when she spotted Kori.

Kori just looked at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"You did this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know good and well what you did. You went into my room and put all those frogs into my bedroom."

"What? No I didn't."

"What is going on now," Helen said as she came into the kitchen.

"Kori put frogs in my bedroom," Komander said.

"How could I possible do that when I was cleaning up the picnic like you told me to," Kori reasoned.

"She does have a point. In this case she couldn't have possible put that snake in the basket. She wouldn't have had the time," Helen relented. "In that case you don't have to do the extra chores, but I expect you to finish your original chores."

"Yes, stepmother," Kori said.

Komander just huffed and went back to her room. Helen soon left too leaving Kori to put away the dishes. It was really strange on how all this happened. 'Come to think of it all this started when my father died' Kori thought.

Xxxx

Narrator:

I'll have to stop right here as I'm sure some of you are confused. You see even though Helen is an evil woman she also believes in doing what's right. I know very shocking. She wouldn't give Kori a lot of work unless she absolutely deserved it. Of course most of the time she twists that depending on what she wants done around the house.

Xxxx

"You shouldn't let them do that," a voice said.

Kori let out on eep as she jumped. Spinning around she looked in the direction of where the voice came from. Raven stood in the doorway just looking at her.

"Wow…Rave. You scared me," Kori said as she tried to calm down her racing heart. "And what do you mean."

"You shouldn't let Helen and Komander boss you around," Raven clarified in a monotone voice.

"Oh! I don't mind doing chores."

"It only proves that you're weak."

"E-e-e-e-e-excus-s-s-s-s-se me!" Kori stuttered shocked.

"A word of advice Kori; try to stand up for yourself more often," Raven said as she closed the door behind her.

Raven walked past Kori and went upstairs to her room. Kori just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well there you have it. I did tell you there would be more Raven, but not much. What Raven said will come into play later on in the story. You should pay close attention to what these characters say and do because they do have vital information on what might happen next. What did Kori mean about strange things happening after her father died? Things are really starting to turn around in the Ander home. Now I'm sure you guys have had your fill of me so…until next time.

Xxxx

A/N: Next chap will be up tomorrow or Saturday.


	6. Visiting the Shops

**Reviews:**

**TheDreamChaser:** Thanx. Here's the next chap

**RobRaealltheway:** You'll have to wait & find out later on.

**DeadlyDarkAngel:** Just wait & see.

**teentitanslover4ever:** Glad you liked it.

**Krazieneko:**Lol you'll just have to wait and find out. But it does evolve Raven and a little bit of karma as well.

Ch 6-Visiting the Shops

Narrator:

Since I knew you guys were waiting I came as quickly as I could. Time seemed to have gotten away from me. I'll be sure to come quickly from now on. Well…enough of me talking.

Xxxx

Helen and Komander dragged Kori to the market so she could hold their bags. Kori couldn't get what Raven said out of her head she had managed to make her come with them but she had disappeared from them awhile ago. Kori actually envied her. Raven always spoke her mind about everything and didn't care about the other persons feelings. Lots of people were out looking at everything that was on sale. People believed Helen and Komander were the nicest people around. Nobody knew that it was just an act that they put on. Once they were at home their true colors show. Kori just sucked it up and went with it.

Komander dragged Kori into a clothing store. She grabbed a few dresses and made Kori hold them as she tried each one on.

"What about this one?" Komander asked. She wore a deep red dress that had a corset. It had a v-neck, embroidery on the halter, and fanned out at the bottom.

"Beautiful. It really compliments your eyes," Kori said.

Komander nodded in approval, and then went into the changing room to try on another dress. Kori wasn't sure if she could take much more of this. Komander had already gone through 30 dresses and had only liked five out of all of them. Who knew shopping could be this torturous.

Helen was busy trying on hats in the hat shop. She was just as bad as Komander. The sales clerk was starting to if this smile she was wearing was going to be permanently etched into her face. There were so many hats piling up in a corner.

Xxxx

Rave had ditched the others as soon as they were in town. She didn't even know how Kori got her to come with them. It was bad enough that she had to live with those idiotic people, but actually go shopping with them would be a complete nightmare. She would rather spend an eternity in hell than be near them. The whole town was busy with activity. Raven figured she'd waste time and just walk around the square until Helen and Komander were done shopping and who knew when that would be. She was perfectly content with just staying in her room until they got back.

_**Flashback:**_

_Raven was busy meditating in her room. It was pitch black with the exception of having a few candles lit around her. It was nice and quiet with the exception of her reciting her incantation under her breath. Surprisingly it was peaceful in the house. Komander's annoying voice wasn't screeching in the hallway for once. Hopefully she decided that she needed to take a nap and not make any noise. Then the peace was shattered when a knock came to the door. Raven tried to ignore it but the person on the other side was persistent. Letting out a sigh Raven got up and headed for the door. Opening it up a crack she saw that it was Kori. She had a big smile on her face when she saw Raven._

"_Is there something you want, Kori?" Raven asked in her usual monotone._

"_Oh! Well… stepmother and Komander want to go to the shops today," Kori explained._

"_Ok. Have fun," Raven replied as she was about to close the door. Kori quickly put her hand on the door to prevent it from closing._

"_Would you like to come with us?"_

"_No."_

"_But you need to get out of the house. You do nothing but stay in this house all day long just meditating. You really need to get out more."_

"_Well I don't feel like going out," Raven replied as she once again tried to close the door, but Kori was persistent._

"_Come on Raven. Can you at least come out for me?"_

"_No."_

"_It's not healthy for you to coop yourself up in your room all the time."_

"_That's my business."_

"_What do you do in here anyways besides meditating?"_

"_Sleep."_

"_Other than that."_

"_None of your concern."_

"_It is my concern. We are sisters."_

"_Not really. Helen is only my foster mother. She never really adopted my legally. You and Komander are actually sisters."_

"_But we grew up together so that in turn makes us sisters."_

"_Whatever makes you sleep at night."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Just forget it Kori."_

"_You're coming out with us."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_And how are you planning on making me?"_

"_I could always tell stepmother that it was you that burned up all her dresses four years ago," Kori said innocently._

"_So you do actually have a back bone after all."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're too nice Kori; which makes you a perfect target in being a push over. You let people walk all over you and don't stand up for yourself."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Whatever…just let me get ready."_

_With that being said Raven closed her door. Kori was left standing there looking dumbfounded. Raven thought she might have been a little harsh, but pushed it aside since it was actually the truth. She grabbed her blue cloak inside her closet and put it on. Pulling the hood up she walked outside her room and waited downstairs to leave._

_**End Flashback: **_

Raven let out another sigh and continued to walk around. It was pretty boring out here since there wasn't much to do. Nothing really grabbed her attention as interesting.

"Aren't you hot?" asked a voice to her left.

Raven looked up and saw a man looking at her. He had long black hair loosely tied in the back, deep blue eyes, and wore black clothing. He stood about 8 inches taller than her.

"I'm perfectly fine," Raven replied and kept walking.

The man quickly fell into step beside her. "Are you sure? It's awfully hot out here to be wearing a cloak."

"I always wear a cloak."

"In any weather?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and is there a reason why you're following me?"

"Just wondering why you're walking in town by yourself. I'm Richard by the way."

"Raven and I'm not by myself. I'm actually with my foster family."

"Then where are they?"

"I ditched them awhile ago."

"Didn't want to shop with them?"

"They take hours just to get a few things, so you can see why I wouldn't want ot be around them."

"Most defiantly."

"Who are you here with?"

"A few of my friends."

"And why aren't you with them?"

"They mostly spend their time arguing over stupid stuff. So I ventured on my own."

"And do you normally talk to girls you don't know while you're…venturing?"

Richard let a smile come to his lips. "No…not particularly. You're not like most girls."

"A mindless idiot who can't think for herself?"

Richard could only laugh at that. "A girl who can think for herself…that's very refreshing than the ones who agree to everything a man says."

"Hence why they're all idiots."

"You like to speak your mind don't you?"

"Any chance I get."

"I guess I should go find my friends, but it was nice talking to you."

"You too."

"I'll see you around then. Bye."

"Bye."

Raven watched him walk away. He wasn't that bad too talk to. She was surprised she even talked to him for that long. Looking around there was still nothing so she guess she should find the others.

Xxxxx

Raven headed in the direction of the clothing store. She spotted Kori standing in front of the changing room holding a pile of clothes in her arms. Raven just shook her head as she made her way towards her.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

Kori jumped at the sound of her voice. "Raven! You scared me. Do you enjoy scaring me half to death?"

Raven just looked at her. She still wore her cloak and only her eyes were visible. But under the hood she had a slight smile formed at her lips.

"I'm helping Komander pick out dresses."

"Why? It's obvious you don't want to be here. Why don't you just tell her no?"

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. You're just scared."

"No I'm not."

"This is what makes you weak. They're just going to keep ordering you around until you stand up for yourself."

Komander stepped out in a bright red dress. "What do you think of this dress?"

"It goes great with that pimple you're wearing," Raven said plainly.

"What?" Komander screeched as she looked into a mirror. "Kori! Why didn't you tell me I had a pimple?"

"It wasn't there before, honest," Kori defended.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!"

"Just pop it," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"What?"

"I'm sure we have some cream at home that can get rid of it," Kori explained trying to calm Komander down.

"Yeah. I'm sure we have something," Komander said calming down.

Xxxx

Narrator:

I'll stop here for just sec. you see Komander is the type of person who worries about her looks a lot. It can be real tiresome for Kori to put up with this. Helen wasn't even better. Of course we got a better look at Raven now didn't we?

Xxxx

Kori, Raven, Komander, and Helen headed back home. Kori was stuck holding all the bags. Raven had offered to help, but Kori had refused. Helen stopped right in front of the door then turned around and looked at Kori.

"Kori," Helen said.

"Yes," Kori replied.

"The door," Helen emphasized.

"Oh!" Kori exclaimed running to the door to open it.

Raven just shook her head. It was real sad when someone can't open the door to their own house. Seriously, Helen was right in front of it. Are her arms not working? After they were all in the house, Raven headed straight to her room.

"Kori! Did you finish your chores?" Helen asked.

"No, stepmother. I've had a busy day," Kori replied.

"You've had a busy day," Komander said in disbelief.

"Yes, I've been in the village with you guys," Kori said.

"Well…after you've put our things away finish them," Helen ordered.

"Yes," Kori said as she headed upstairs.

Xxxx

Narrator:

And this is where I'll end it. The next part in our story will take place in the castle again.

Xxxx

A/N: I'm sure you guys enjoyed that Richard and Raven have finally met. The next chap will be up tomorrow or Sunday.


	7. Announcement

**Reviews:**

**DeadlyDarkAngel:** Thanx here's the update.

**RobRaealltheway:** At first I wanted them to meet in a bookstore, but I like the way it came out better. Yeah, Raven & Kori do seem like sisters, but Raven doesn't see it that way since she's a foster child. Here's the next chap.

**TheDreamChaser:** Yeah the next time will be different. Just need to figure out how.

**RxRFannnnn:** Glad you liked it.

**Krazieneko:** Richard might mention it to the guys, but who knows. Glad you like it.

Ch 7-Announcement

Narrator:

I see now that the plot is now starting to thicken. A few loose ends just need to be wrapped up.

xxxx

It was pretty much quiet around the castle. Diana sat at her vanity brushing her hair. Bruce sat at his desk looking over some documents. Not much was happening since the boys decided to stick to themselves today.

"I've been thinking," Diana said out of the blue.

"About?" Bruce asked distractedly.

"I think it's time we had a ball."

Bruce put down the papers he was holding and looked at her. "And why do you think that?"

"I think it's time for Richard and Roy to settle down."

"Ok…I understand Richard, but why Roy. He's not even our son."

"I talked it over with Maylene and she's ok with it."

"So…you two got together and decided this?"

"Yup."

"And you don't think that they could find their own wives?'

"Of course not silly."

"Well good luck with that."

"Great? I'll start making the preparations."

Diana put her brush down and picked up a parchment. Grabbing a feather she dipped the tip in ink and began to write. It took awhile before she was done writing. Looking at her, she was satisfied with what she put. Everything was going to work out perfectly. With any luck Richard and Roy will find their brides at this ball. Rolling up the parchment Diana sealed it with the royal seal. She called for the messenger and handed him parchment.

Xxxx

Richard was just sitting up in his room bored out of his mind. He couldn't get Raven out of his head. There was just something about her that was intriguing and mysterious. He's never met anyone like her and that was very refreshing. Every girl that he's ever met seemed so fake to him. All of this thinking was giving him a headache. Getting up he headed out of his room and down the hall towards the stairs. Richard needed to clear his head. Through the kitchen Richard went out the back door and went into the garden. Going through the maze he came to the big tree in the middle of it.

"You bored to?" asked Roy coming in the other direction.

"Yeah…you too," Richard replied.

"Who wouldn't in this place?"

"You only say that because you have nothing to do."

"That's not true."

"Of course it's not."

"Whatever. So what's up with you? You have been acting strange since yesterday."

"It's nothing."

"Yeah I believe that. Now spill."

"Well…since I ditched you guys because you were acting like children."

"We were not."

"Uh Huh…anyways I saw this girl…"

"AAAAhhhhhh…. Now I understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's ok. With my help you'll be able to get her."

"WHAT! I don't need your help to get a girl."

"Of course you do. You'd be crazy not to."

"Yeah…well I've seen the way you get girls and I doubt it will work on her."

"Nonsense! Every girl falls for my charms."

"Well unlike those other girls this one actually has a brain."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you usually go for the ones who agree with everything that you say."

"I do not."

"Really! Do you remember Kelly, then there was Jessica, and then Barbra. May I go on?"

"Ok, ok I get it. So what's her name?"

"Raven."

"And does Raven have a last name."

"I didn't ask."

"And why didn't you?"

"We didn't talk that long."

"You need more help than I thought."

Roy spent the next two hours teaching Richard on how to woo a girl. To say that Richard was annoyed would be an understatement. He really never understood Roy's methods of getting a girl. He just pretended to listen to him and thought about other things. Roy never knew the difference he just kept running his mouth. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxx

The town square was bustling with activity. Everyone was milling about going from shop to shop. A man wearing the royal colors stood on the fountain in the middle of the square. People started to gather around him to hear what he had to say.

"I bring you news from the royal palace. There is to be a ball three nights from now the princes' plan on finding their future brides. So all eligible girls are to attend the ball," the man announced.

Everyone was in a buzz once he was done speaking. All the women were ecstatic and hoped that one of the princes' picked them to be their bride.

Xxxx

Richard finally escaped Roy and his advice on girls. He thought he would never shut up. He made his way off the palace grounds and wondered into the woods nearby. His mind was spinning out of control. Richard just needed to get away from everyone. The trees blocked out the sun, but a few rays peaked thru the leaves. The farther he went the more at peace he felt. A few birds flew by and deer ran by in the distance.

Off in the distance Richard could make out a voice. It was too far for him to figure out if it was a man or woman. He followed the voice off to the left. Moving forward he realized that it was a females voice. 'Why would someone be this deep in the woods?' A clearing came into view up ahead and Richard saw Raven sitting in the middle of the clearing.

"Do you usually go into the woods by yourself?"

Raven lost concentration and her eyes flew open. She was staring straight at Richard. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I needed the peace and quiet from the noise in my foster home."

"You too."

Raven let a small smile come to her lips though it went unnoticed since she was wearing her hood.

"Do you ever let your hood down?'

"No."

"How come?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Do you have a skin condition?"

"No."

"Is your face contorted?"

"…did you really just ask me that?"

"What? I just thought it would be nice if I saw your face."

"By asking me an absurd question?"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd give me a straight answer."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Well I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I never said you had to."

They both stood there in an awkward silence. They didn't know what to say to each other. There was something about Raven that Richard just had to uncover. It was like she kept everyone who wanted to get to know her at a distance. Raven couldn't understand why he was even talking to her. She kept giving him vague questions and yet he still insisted on getting to know her. There must be something really wrong with him.

"So…nice weather we're having," Richard said to break the tension.

Raven let out a small giggle. "Did you really just say that?"

"At least I made you laugh."

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well it seems we have reached the climax of our story. Who knows what will happen at the ball. And you did get to see Raven and Richard talk a little bit more. I wonder what Raven is trying to hide. I wonder what Prince Richard and Prince Roy will think once they find out. Of course I already know what happens; you guys on the other hand will have to wait to find out. After all it is pretty late and we all need to get some much needed sleep. Until next time.

Xxxx

A/N: Well there you have it. Why do mothers feel the need to butt into their kids love lives? Next chap will be up tomorrow or Monday.


	8. Why Me?

**Reviews:**

**RobRaealltheway:** Glad you liked it.

**TheDreamChaser:** Glad you liked it. Here's the update

**DeadlyDarkAngel:** It'll come soon enough don't worry.

**Krazieneko:** Glad you liked it.

**Longliveteentitans:**Yea I probable do have a few typos. I try to look over my work before posting since I really don't trust word doing it for me. I did add in the rob/rae scenes as I typed it up. Glad you like the story though. As for Kori being with Roy it was either him, Garth or Gar. But Gar is with Terra in this and Garth looks too similar in looks to Richard so I picked Roy.

Ch 8-Why Me?

Narrator:

Glad you guys could join me again. As you can tell Queen Diana is the cause of the ball and trouble being formed later on. Now we'll take a look at what the princes' think.

Xxxx

Richard was banging his head on his desk. He couldn't believe what his mother did. Why she felt the need to always set Roy and him up he would never understand. All the banging was starting to give him a headache. Getting up from his desk he walked over to his bed and laid down. Staring at the ceiling he thought about the upcoming ball. 'Maybe I will find my bride at the ball. Ha! Fat chance of that happening.' A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Richard replied.

Roy peeked his head through, then stepped in fully. "Hey."

"Something you want?"

"Nope. Just came to bug you."

"Mission accomplished."

"I see you're still moping about the upcoming ball."

"That's because of the circumstances that came about it."

"So."

Richard simply rolled his eyes. Of course Roy wouldn't care. He never took anything seriously. It was useless to even try and talk to him about this. "Never mind."

"What? I just don't see why you're so upset about it. It's no big deal."

"That's exactly my point. You never take anything seriously."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really. Then tell me when you have been serious."

"Well…that time…um…"

"My point exactly."

"Shut up."

Richard just laughed at him.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

Roy blew out a puff of air out of frustration. "Why do I even bother?"

"I can't answer that."

"Must you."

"I must."

Roy rolled his eyes. Richard was always the sarcastic and moody one. Roy on the other hand was more laid back and didn't let things bother him. They were complete opposites. It was a wonder how the two even got along. It was like they didn't have anything in common, but tolerated each other.

Xxxx

Roy was walking back to his room when he ran into Victor in the hall. "Hey, Vic."

"Hey, man. You excited about the ball?"

"You know I am. Getting to dance with all those girls," Roy said getting a faraway look in his eyes.

All Victor could do was shake his head. Girls were the only thing that Roy could think about. "Whatever…how's Richard taking it?"

"Oh you know him. He's being a big baby about it."

"Well…Diana is forcing him to choose a bride at this thing."

"Don't tell me you're taking his side. You always take his side," Roy whined.

"I don't take sides. I'm just stating facts."

"Yeah whatever."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure."

"Yeah…I just need to rest."

"Ok, is Richard in his room?"

"No he left awhile ago to clear his head."

Xxxxx

Narrator:

Quite the polar opposites aren't they. It seems like Richard is the only one dissatisfied with the upcoming ball. Roy on the other hand is taking everything in stride.

xxxx

Richard walked around the square for a good few minutes. He didn't know where to go. His head was spinning making the world look out of place. The next thing he knew he was in front of the park. Richard didn't even remember getting there. Going inside the park he saw a few people there. Families were having a picnic since the sun was out. Some people were walking around. Going farther he found a secluded area where no one was at. Richard sat down by the oak tree that was there.

He let his mind wander. Closing his eyes Richard took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. The tension in his muscles started to unwind and he relaxed.

"Something on your mind?"

Richard's eyes snapped open and he looked toward the source of the voice. In front of him stood Raven. "I didn't even here you come near."

"Call it pay back for the other day."

"Point taken."

"So what's wrong?"

"My mother wants to butt into my love life."

"Having trouble finding someone?"

"I have you know that I'm perfectly fine with finding someone on my own."

"Your mother doesn't think so."

"That's because she won't give me the time to find a girl on my own."

"Probable because you're taking too long."

"I'm only 20."

"And that's really old."

"It is not."

"In your mothers' eyes it is."

"Why are you taking her side?"

"I'm not. I don't even know her."

"Well it sounds like it."

"Whatever."

There was a period of silence where they both didn't speak.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do."

Raven walked over to where Richard was and sat down. They sat in compatible silence. The wind blew softly and some birds flew over head. Not knowing how long they were there Raven had fallen asleep. She had somehow fallen on Richard's lap. Richard just sat there enjoying the peace and quiet. He didn't mind that Raven had fallen asleep on him. It actually made him even more relaxed. There was something about that put everything at ease and he couldn't explain why.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Richard and Raven seem to be getting comfortable with each other. Who knows how things will turn out? Well…I do of course; it's you lovely people that don't now is it. Next time it will be in the Ander home receiving the invitation to the ball.

Xxxx

A/N: Next chap will be up in the next few days maybe earlier. I have final exams to study for since they start this Friday.


	9. Invitation

**Reviews:**

**RobRaealltheway:** Glad you liked it and thanx for the encouragement.

**TheDreamChaser:** Yes they are and there is more to come.

**DeadlyDarkAngel:** Thanx. I love doing these kind of moments with them.

**RxRFannnnn:** Thanx I will, especially since I'm a biology major and that's real time consuming. Glad you like it.

Ch 9-Invitation

Narrator:

Hello again my faithful audience. Now we'll take a look back into Kori's life. The royals are too busy planning the ball. It's a most tiring task and completely boring to get into detail about. But I'll just get on with the story.

Xxxx

Helen, Komander, and Kori had just come back from shopping. Raven had left them hours ago complaining that it was too noisy. Kori as usual was holding all of the bags while Helen and Komander were holding a small purse. Helen suddenly stopped in front of the door as usual and waited for Kori to open it. They went inside and put their things down.

"Kori did you finish your chores?" Helen asked.

"Almost…just have to sweep and do the laundry," Kori replied.

"And why haven't you finished them?"

"I was out with you."

"The impenitence…everybody said I should have thrown you out, into the streets, but I kept you around all these years and this is the thanks that I get."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. You can do that after you put our things away."

"Of course stepmother."

Even though Kori had no idea what she was talking about she still did as she was told. She thought Helen was being over dramatic. What did it matter if she didn't finish a few chores, yet she'd be done by tonight anyways? Sometimes she wondered about her step family. Helen was very dramatic about everything, Komander seemed bi-polar, and Raven was very secretive. Of course Raven wasn't Helen's biological daughter, which was why Kori and her got along a little. Raven didn't care for Helen being her foster mom. She never did talk about her real family so Kori didn't know anything about them. Kori thought if Raven wasn't here she would have lost her mind. The requests that they gave were beyond ridiculous. It was like they wer doing it on purpose, but she couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she was hurting them in any way. So why did they feel the need to work her to the bone? I guess that's another mystery that needed to be solved.

Komander and Helen headed upstairs to their rooms to rest since they were tired. Though that didn't make any sense; they really didn't do much but walk. Kori wished she could rest to. Day after day of doing every single thing around the house without any help was an overload. Of course Raven had offered to help numerous times, but Kori said she could do it on her own, so after awhile she stopped asking. Kori guessed that it was pride that got in the way of aking for help. Then again it could be that shewanted to seek out Helen's approval of being her daughter. After all Helen is the only mother that Kori has ever known. She went upstairs to Komander's room and put all of the stuff she bought into her closet. It was mostly dresses even though she had over a billion in her closet already. Next she went to Helen's room and put her stuff away. That consisted of mostly hats and perfumes. Helen was obssessed with how she looked and tried her best to look young again. Once that was over Kori went downstairs grabbed the broom and started to sweep the foyer. The floor wasn't even that dirty seeing as she already swept it just yesterday. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Putting down the broom she went over and answered it. A man wearing fine clothing was standing there. There were gold buttons that aligned his jacket which was a dark blue. His clothing was of fine quality.

"Good afternoon. I have an invitation from the palace," said the man handing her a fancy envelope.

Kori thanked him and closed the door. 'This looks important. I'm sure stepmother won't mind me waking her up for this.' Kori headed upstairs to her stepmother's room. Knocking on the door there was a faint 'come in' from the other side.

Helen sat in front of her vanity mirror looking at all the wrinkles she had. She wasn't as young as she used to be and taking care of three girls didn't make it any easier. Though Raven pretty much takes care of herself and Kori actually took care of Helen and Komander with doing everything around the house,

"There better be a good reason why you interrupted me," Helen said without looking at her.

"We just received a letter from the royal family," Kori replied knowing it would catch her attention.

Helen looked from the mirror to Kori at the mention of that. "Well…hand it over!" She skimmed over the contents and a huge grin came to her face. "Kori! Go get Komander and Raven."

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in Helen's room.

"Girls! I have great news. The royal family is having a ball for the princes'. All eligible girls are invited in hopes of Prince Richard and Prince Roy finding themselves brides."

"That's great. I hope one of them picks me," Komander gushed.

Raven looked like she could have cared less and Kori looked happy.

"What would we wear?" Kori asked.

"What makes you think you're going?" Komander asked snidely.

"Because the letter said all eligible girls," Raven replied in her monotone. Really Komander can be really stupid sometimes.

"That is true, but you'll have to finish all your chores before tomorrow night," Helen said.

"Oh I will! Thank you, stepmother," Kori said rushing out of the room.

"Mother! You can't be serious."

"Relax Komander. I did say she had to finish ALL of her chores by tomorrow night."

Komander had an evil smile on her face. She finally understood what her mother meant. Raven looked at them boredly. Why she wasted her time even still living with these imbeciles she would never know. She made her way out of the room and headed for hers. Her room was pitch black with the exception of the glow from the candles. The wax was starting to melt and moved down the candle. It was the way she liked it and no one was allowed to enter her room. She prefered keeping her space and privacy and she certainly didn't trust the people in this house. Walking to the center she floated in the air. Chanting a few words a small ball of white light started to form and got bigger. A picture formed in the middle.

Xxxx

Raven peeked out of her room to make sure that no one was there. She didn't want anyone knowing where she was going. Once she made sure of that she slipped out of her room and down the hall. Going down the stairs she took the steps as quietly as possible. At the base of the stairs she looked into the kitchen and saw Kori washing the dishes. Moving as quickly as possible she made it to the door and left the house. Quickly making her way to the woods Raven took a short cut into the park.

The sun was shining, but not bright enough that it was blinding. The clouds covered the sky and part of the sun. A few squirrels were running around on the ground then running up the trees. A deer and her fawn were out grazing in the field up ahead. The deer looked up as she heard Raven come near and scurried away with her fawn in tow. Going pass the field she came into a darker part of the woods. It didn't bother her much seeing as there wasn't anything horrible going on in there. The trees were bent in odd shapes and swirled around. The bark was black and charred from a fire that was obviously a very long time ago. It was kind of eerie and there was no sun shining through even if there were cracks that could let the rays thru. There was even an eerie glow that was a pale green, but very faint. An owl could be heard from inside and it sounded like a wolf was howling from within.

Raven kept moving forward and stood at the outer part of the dark woods. Going through an opening she moved forward. Thorns poked at her sides and tree trunks were raised above ground made her trip a few times. At the end of the woods was an opening that led to the park. It was a miracle she made it out with no scratches. Making a bee line to the secluded area of the park she ran right into Richard.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you just come out from the woods back there?"

"Yes. It's a short cut from where I live."

Richard looked back at the woods and got a creepy feeling from it. There was just something about it that said back off. Why Raven was even walking through it was beyond him. Deciding not to dwell on it he looked back at Raven.

"Shall we."

Richard led them to the secluded part of the park. He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. His hair wasn't in its usual low ponytail instead it was out. It didn't make him look girly, but manlier in a way. It was actually a good look for him. _'He should keep his hair out more often. What am I saying? I don't even like him.'_

They sat down in the same place they did the last time. For some reason it was like they were drawn to each other. Every time they were by themselves they always found each other. It was really weird actually. Raven would have to remember to look in one of her spell books when she got back to her room. This was one of the advantages of being an enchantress.

"So…how was your day?"

"Boring."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Nothing special happened?"

"Only a stupid invitation to a ball."

"You're not planning on going?"

"Parties aren't my thing."

"I don't care for them either."

"Then why did you plan it?"

"I didn't my mother did," Richard replied then snapped his head to look at Raven. "You knew I was a prince."

"Your genes are a dead giveaway and your mannerisms."

"That obvious?"

"If you plan on blending in with society then you should work on the way you talk."

"But you have manners."

"That's because I have a better education and actually read books."

"So I couldn't talk proper even if I did have a good education?"

"No…for once you're a guy and already think you're high and mighty."

"That's not true."

"Then name one guy who doesn't look down on women having an education."

"Point taken."

"Why are you even out here? Shouldn't you be preparing for the ball?"

"I'm not too enthusiastic about the ball. I want to find a bride on my own not be forced to choose one."

"I guess that's understandable. So you're not going?"

"Nope."

Raven let a small smile come to her lips. For some reason hearing him say that made her happy and she didn't know why. All of this didn't make any sense to her. Once she got to her room she could find out what was making her feel this way. She never experienced this with a boy before and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Spending most of her time staying away from people had been second nature to her and she wasn't about to change that now.

The sky became grey and put a shadow over the sun's rays. Raven and Richard both laid back against the tree and stayed in compatible silence. It was like time stood still and it was just the two of them. Richard had closed his eyes and went to sleep. Raven looked over at him and just watched. She hadn't realized before that he was very handsome. Everything about him seemed to be in perfection and there didn't seem to be any flaw on him. Raven scooted closer to him and laid her head in his lap. The next thing she knew she had fallen asleep like last time.

Xxxx

Raven snuck back into the house. The sun had just hit the horizon and it was just about dark out. No one even noticed that she had left. Kori was still in the kitchen, but preparing dinner. Going up the stairs she quickly went into her room and quietly shut the door. Once inside she rushed over to her bookcase and scanned all the books until she came to one that looked like it had what she needed. Pulling it off the shelf Raven went over and sat on the bed and started to scan its contents. She came to a page that dealt with emotions. What she saw shocked the hell out of her. There had to be some mistake in it. There is no way that she could feel that way about anyone.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well I think I'll stop here. So the invitation has been sent out and we've learned something about Raven. Next time will be about them getting ready for the ball and we'll figure out if Kori gets to go or not.

Xxxx

A/N: Since I had time to type up this chap I decided to post it. Thanx for the encouragement for my exams, I just hope I pass all of them. The next chap I'll try to post on Friday after my first two exams since they're in the morning and I have until Tuesday to study for my next two exams. Of course they're my two easiest classes and Wednesday will be my last exam which is at 2pm.


	10. Getting Ready

**Reviews:**

**RobRaealltheway:** Raven does play a part in Kori getting to the ball but you'll have to wait and figure out how.

**Longliveteentitans:** The story is set in a medieval time frame.

**DeadlyDarkAngel:** There is a possibility they can be in love but don't know it.

**TheDreamChaser:** That sucks. Hope you do well on them.

**Krazieneko:** No, Richard hasn't seen Raven without her hood off yet.

Ch 10-Getting Ready

Such a stressful time it is. Every household was getting ready for the ball. Well I'll get back on track. Not all girls were excited about the ball, namely Raven. She thought it was a complete waste of time. It wasn't that big of a deal. People were acting like the two princes' were a piece of meat. We'll now take a look at how her temporary family is preparing.

Xxxx

Raven looked out into the hallway from the crack in her door. Helen and Komander were shouting orders at Kori. Raven simply shook her head and closed her door. She moved candles around the room and lit them up. They formed a circle on the floor. She walked over and sat down in the middle. Chanting her incantation she slowly floated in the air. It was peaceful with the exception of the noise outside the room. Raven let her mind block out everything.

A series of hard knocks came to the door. "Raven! Open up," Helen shouted from the other side.

Letting out a sigh Raven floated down and answered the door. "What?"

"You need to get ready for the ball tonight. I'll send Kori in to help."

"That won't be necessary. I'm not going."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you're going. You can't stay in your room all the time."

"Of course I can."

"You're going to the ball and that's final."

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my real mother."

"That may be so, but I did take you in out of the goodness of my heart."

"Right…the goodness out of your heart. Don't think I don't know the real reason you took me in. I'm not stupid."

"Just get ready by tonight."

Xxxx

"Kori! Where's my make-up?" Komander shouted from her room.

"I'm coming!" Kori shouted back running up the stairs with the bag.

"Kori! Have you washed the dishes yet?" Helen shouted.

"Not yet."

"Well…do them now!"

"Yes, stepmother."

Kori gave Komander her make-up and quickly went back downstairs. Honestly, she didn't know what was wrong with them. Ever since she woke up this morning there has been nothing but orders being shouted out throughout the house. It was a miracle that she was even still standing let alone able to hear. She didn't even have time to get ready herself for the ball. Kori had a sneaky feeling that they were doing this on purpose, but quickly diminished the idea. It was wrong of her to think such horrible thoughts about her family. The dishes were a little overflowed since she didn't do them last night. Once they were clean she went about sweeping the floor.

"Kori! Where are my black heels?"

Kori let out a sigh and headed upstairs. When she entered Komander's room it was in worse shape than she saw it last which wasn't that long ago. It was like hurricane had gone through the entire room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and shoes laid all over the place. She had to dig her way through the room just to get by. Not one black shoe was on the ground so Kori went and looked in the closet. The closet seemed to be in worse condition than the room itself. Piles of boxes were piled high from the top to the bottom. She found them farther back in the closet. There were so many clothes and shoes in the closet that it was hard to find anything. Grabbing the shoes she handed them to Komander.

"Kori! Have you mopped the floor?"

Rolling her eyes she went back downstairs. This had to be the worst day ever in her life. This continued for the rest of the day with nonstop orders being thrown around. When night came Kori was beyond tired she wanted nothing else to do but lay down and go to sleep. Helen came down wearing a forest green dress. It was embroidered around the waist and she wore a pendant necklace. A shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and she held a small purse in her hands. Next came Komander wearing a black princess type dress. She wore a black pendant and had a fan with her. She held her head up high and there seemed to be and arrogant aura around her.

"Why…Kori! Why aren't you ready for the ball? Didn't you have time to get ready?" Komander asked with fake surprise. She hid a wicked smile behind her fan. She enjoyed tormenting Kori every chance she got.

Kori had to restrain herself from saying anything bad. "No. Apparently time got away from me," Kori replied sickly sweet.

"What a shame? I know you were looking forward to going."

"Yes, but I'm sure I won't be missing anything important."

"Are you sure? Didn't you have a dress ready?"

"No. So it really doesn't matter."

"Really…you should have told me. I would have let you borrowed one of my old dresses."

"That's quite alright. I'm not troubled by it. I'm sure there will be other balls that I can go to next time."

Komander simply huffed since she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. There will be other chances for her to get Kori riled up. There was no use in trying to dampen her mood of enjoying the ball and dancing with one of the princes'.

"Well then…I want this whole house clean when I get back," Helen replied. "Where's Raven?"

"I haven't seen her all day," Kori replied.

"Raven ! Get down here now! We're about to leave!" Helen shouted.

Xxxx

Raven was in her room reading a book. It didn't make sense that she was going to this damned ball. It wasn't like she was going to enjoy herself anyways. What was Helen's problem anyways? It was bad enough living with her, but when she started ordering her around Raven wanted nothing else to do but strangle her. Most likely she would stand by the wall and watch everything until it was time to go. Balls were never her thing anyways. The worst thing about it is she would see Richard dancing with a bunch of different girls. For some reason that made her blood boil. This effect he had on her was getting really annoying. And she was positive he didn't have any idea what effect he has on her.

Why was it every time she was alone and not in his presence she thought of him? It even made meditating a bit hard. All this thinking was giving her a headache. She couldn't even concentrate on the book she was reading. All of sudden she could hear Helene's screeching voice through her door. Sighing she marked her book and stood up.

xxxx

Raven slowly came down the stairs. She took her sweet time in doing so. Raven could actually see the annoyed faces of Komander and Helen as she made her way down. This was the only pleasure she got from even going to this thing. She had an evil smile on her face which they couldn't see. She wore a white cloak with the hood up. She didn't look any different than she normally did. This really pissed Helen off even more.

"Raven! Why aren't you ready? You had all day to prepare," Helen said when she saw her. Helen's eyes were ablaze with so much fury. She had to tightly close her lips before saying anything else to calm herself down.

"I am ready," Raven replied simply. She was secretly enjoying the way Helen's face looked right now. It was a bright red with all the fury she had bottled up.

"No you're not. For starters you're not wearing a dress. You look the same as you always do," Helen reprimanded.

"You said I had to go to this stupid ball not dress up," Raven pointed out.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this. Let's just go," Helen said snatching her coat and heading out the door.

Komander snatched her coat also and followed her mother out the door. Raven proceeded to follow then stopped in the doorway.

"Aren't you coming?" Raven asked as she turned her head to Kori.

"Oh! I decided not to go. I'm not feeling well," Kori lied.

Raven looked at her for another minute then left. Kori let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It seemed like Raven could see right through her lie and knew the truth. Of course that would be ridiculous, but then again Raven was always good at reading people. She didn't understand how that could be though. She went to go close the door but stopped and watched as the carriage pulled away from the curve. Once it was out of sight she closed the door and went about finishing her chores.

Xxxx

Well the plot is thickening isn't it? Next we'll see how the royals are getting ready. I wonder what Raven meant by what she said to Helen.

xxxx

A/N: Finally had time to type this up. Whoever decided to put Statistics and Chemistry finals on the same day is an asshole. I hope every is doing well and thanks again for the encouragements for my exams.


	11. Setting Up the Castle

**Reviews:**

**TheDreamChaser:** That's good to here and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year.

**RobRaealltheway: **Thx for the review. Raven is kind of like a fairy godmother. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year.

**Krazieneko: **Yeah Raven has powers. Thx for the review. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year.

**Anonymous: **Thx for the review.

**angel of darkness: **Lol thx. I'll think about letting Raven wear a dress.

Ch 11-Setting up the Castle

Narrator:

I'd have to say there is more chaos going on in the castle. People running around to get things done. The princes' stayed out of the way. It seemed like a hurricane was running through the entire castle. Queen Diana was shouting out orders all over the place. Let's take a closer look.

Xxxx

All the servants were running around trying to prepare for the ball. None of them wanted the queen to yell at them for doing something wrong. She was known for having a bad temper at times. Queen Diana was in the ballroom shouting out orders. She wanted everything to be perfect. Nothing should be out of place if Richard and Roy are going to find their brides tonight. 'Nothing should go wrong.'

"Put that plant on the far left," Diana instructed to a servant.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard," Bruce asked coming up behind her.

"Of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Have you seen the place?"

Diana looked around at the ballroom. There were flowers everywhere and lots of streamers hung from the ceiling. There was hardly any room to walk through. Some of the servants were having trouble getting the streamers to unravel.

"Too much?"

Bruce just gave her a look.

"Ok everybody; let's get rid of half the flowers and streamers."

Everyone got to work quickly fixing everything. Bruce could only shake his head. He thought it would be better if all of the flowers and streamers were gone. All of it was giving him a headache.

Xxxx

Richard was sitting in the garden of the palace. He needed some peace and quiet from all the preparations. He didn't even have time to visit Raven in their secret spot. It felt weird now that he didn't see her and talk. Why couldn't his mother leave well enough alone? He felt like he was being pressured into marrying some girl. At least his father was more reasonable. If only he could have talked his mother out of this ridiculous circumstance. Maybe he was delusional on wanting to find a girl on his own and falling in love. Richard liked it when it was quiet and hoped to find someone who understands that. The garden gave him time to think about everything that's happened. In particular, Raven filled his mind. He didn't know what it was but there was something about her that was mysterious. It was like she was a puzzle that needed to be solved. Sometimes it felt like she was hiding something, but of course they haven't known each other that long so it was understandable. He knew that his mother meant well she just pushes too hard. A rustling sound broke through his thoughts. Tony came bursting through the bushes.

"Hey, Richard," Tony greeted when he saw him. He had dirt all over his clothes and face.

Richard smiled at the five year old. He had shaggy blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Exploring. What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"The ball."

"Why?"

"My mother expects me to find a potential wife tonight."

"Eeeewwww."

Richard could only laugh. Kids were so dramatic about the simplest things. But it did sometimes rack his nerves that he asked so many questions at one time.

"Well I never want to get married."

"You say that now. Just wait till you get older."

"No I won't!"

Richard just laughed. Talking to Tony really brightened his day. Tony was Garfield and Terra's son and he was always running off into the garden. He was very high spirited and never liked being in one place for too long. Terra and Garfield really had their hands full with him.

"We should head back to the castle," Richard said as he got up and took Tony's hand.

They talked the whole time they walked back. Tony ventured off on his own; once they got inside. Richard headed up to his room being careful to not let anyone see him. It was hard now to try and get some peace by himself without someone following him. His mood completely changed once he got to his room. Once he reached his room and opened the door his eyes grew to the size of saucers. There were about a dozen people in there. Richard assumed his mother sent them to help him get ready on time. He cursed his mother knowing that he'd wait till the last minute. It was going to be a very long night.

Xxxx

Narrator:

The royals are really busy preparing. We also got a feel on what Prince Richard thought about the ball, as if you guys didn't guess already. Not much to say except that the ball will be discussed next.

Xxxx

A/N: I want to apologize for not updating sooner. Since I know you guys deserve this I'll post Ch 12 right after this one. I hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday.


	12. The Ball

**Reviews:**

**RobRaealltheway: **I'm glad you like the story. Yeah I did enjoy my holidays.

Ch 12-The Ball

Narrator:

So glad you guys could join me. I won't waste time since I know you guys are just itching to find out what happens next.

Xxxx

The ball was magnificent. Everything seemed to glow around them. A few streamers hung from the ceiling. A big chandelier glowed gold; lighting the whole room. People were dancing on the dance floor. From the stairwells there were lines of girls waiting to dance with the princes'. On the right staircase were the girls who wanted to dance with Prince Roy and the left was for Prince Richard.

"Can I go now?" Raven asked when they walked in. everything about the place was giving her a headache. The flowers were really nauseating and it took all of her strength not to puke.

"We just got here," Helen said. "Ok Komander go to the right staircase and Raven to the left one."

Komander excitedly went to where she was told with Helen walking behind her. Raven just stood where she was watching them go. Honestly…she didn't know why she was here. All of this was completely stupid. She went towards the left banister and stood in line; all of the girls wore fancy dresses and talked amongst themselves until they had their chance to dance with the prince.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" asked a girl wearing an aqua colored dress. Her red hair was in a bun and she wore jewelry.

"I am." Raven replied. Her patience was so thin that she didn't even want to talk to a brainless girl who only cared about dating a prince.

"Then why are you wearing a cloak?"

"It's a little cold in here."

"It is a little nippy in here. You know you can take your hood down or is there something you're trying to hide."

"I have this long scar beginning below my right eye going down to my chest."

The girl let out a gasp. "Oh My God! No wonder you're wearing a hood. How did it happen?"

"It happened when I was young. I tripped and fell on an iron that had been heated in a fire."

It wasn't a lie but not exactly the truth either. She wasn't about to tell a complete stranger about her life. Of course she wouldn't have a problem telling Richard. Raven didn't know why that popped into her head. There had to be something wrong with her. Maybe this could be her excuse for getting out over here.

"You poor thing. By the way my names Terri."

"Raven."

"How do you deal with it?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. It's nothing."

"I wouldn't be able to deal with it; I'd gladly move into the deepest part of the forest and never return."

Raven actually smiled at that. It went unnoticed since she had her hood up. Terri seemed like a nice girl. At least she wasn't gushing about Prince Richard like the other girls in line. At least a small portion of the girls in town had a brain. Raven was even more surprised that she was even talking to Terri. She planned to just stand quietly and not say a word. Terri and Raven had a pleasant conversation as the line kept moving along. It turned out that Terri worked at a bakery that her family owned. Raven tried to remember that she wouldn't get close to anyone. She wasn't even sure why she even told Terri something from her past. Usually she would avoid the question or give a very vague answer. Though, it did feel good to talk to someone about it. Raven could have talked to Kori about it but she wouldn't have understood. She thought about talking to Richard about it, but was afraid he might reject her. 'Wait a minute…what am I thinking. Why would I care about what he thinks?'Before any of them knew it they were at the bottom of the steps. The footman grabbed Terri's hand and led her over to where the prince was.

Raven just stood at the end of the steps waiting. Across the room she saw Helen standing off to the side. Looking towards the dance floor Komander was dancing with Prince Roy and talking about something. Switching her eyes toward where Prince Richard was dancing with Terri something inside her felt odd. She couldn't quite put her figure on it and decided to forget about it. Looking directly at him, she could tell that he really didn't want to be here anymore than she did. Maybe that could be her excuse not to dance with him. Of course with what she's wearing it wouldn't be that hard to do since she never took off her cloak.

"Would you like for me to take your cloak, miss?" asked the footman. He had grey hair and a grey mustache. He spoke with a British accent.

"No thank you," Raven replied and continued to observe the ball.

After a few minutes the footman held out his hand for her to take. Putting her hand in his the footman led her to where Prince Richard was standing. She could tell that his smile was forced. When she came into his line of view his expression became curious.

"Do you plan on just staring at me?" Raven asked.

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. There was a little color on his cheeks. He bowed and held out his hand. They both started dancing to the music.

"You look nice," Richard commented.

Raven raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see it. "That's your conversation starter. You know I'm wearing a cloak, right."

"And it suits you."

Raven simply rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever."

Diana watched her son closely. Every girl that he danced with, she could tell that he was forcing a smile. She knew he didn't like the idea of being forced to find a bride. Of course when he was dancing with the girl in the white cloak he stumbled over his words. Diana had never seen him act like that. Richard would actually pretend to be interested and wouldn't act like a complete idiot. She'd have to figure out what the girls name was. She could be the one that Richard decided to marry. The thought of this made her giddy inside. Diana would finally have the grandkids that she's always wanted.

"Richard seems to like that girl," Diana commented.

"How do you figure that?" Bruce asked looking as bored as ever. He had his head in his hand watching everyone dance. He understood why his son didn't want to be here. The whole ball thing was pretty boring. Nothing exciting was happening and everything was very mundane.

"Because he's acting so nervous around her when he hasn't with any other girl he's talked to."

This seemed to grab Bruce's attention. Never had he ever heard that Richard was nervous around a girl. Well when he was younger he did get tongue tied when talking with a girl. Looking towards his son he was shocked that it was true. Richard kept blushing when he was around her. Though he thought it was strange that the girl was still wearing her cloak. It wasn't that cold in the castle which made him wonder what she was hiding. He'd have to figure out what her name was and get a background check on her. He couldn't very well have someone in the family be tainted be a bad influence.

"I thought parties weren't your thing," Richard said trying to compose what little dignity he had left.

"I don't, but Helen made me come. I honestly think this is completely pointless," Raven said.

"You and me both. Who's Helen?"

"My stepmother. Then why are you here?"

"My mother forced me."

Raven let out a giggle. "So you let your mother control your every move?"

"I do not."

"So…you didn't have to tell your mom you didn't want to come?"

"I did, but she wouldn't listen."

"So you're scared of her?"

Richard got real quiet then. He even refused to look at her. It was like Raven could read his mind or something. Of course she could be really good at guessing. But he had a sneaky feeling that she could actually read people's minds.

"From your silence I'm guessing I'm right."

"I can't figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you're reading my mind, but not. Does that make any sense?"

"Kind of. I'm just good at reading people."

"Really? So…what's your real secret?"

"Another time. Our time is up."

Just then Alfred came over and led Raven away while the footman brought another girl.

Xxxx

"You've seemed to have made an impression on Master Richard," Alfred commented.

"Not really," Raven replied.

"You're being modest Miss…"

"Raven."

"Enjoy the rest of the ball."

Alfred bowed and left Raven. She couldn't believe that she had giggled back there. That was so unlike her. She stood close to the wall and made sure no one noticed her. She saw Komander and Helen across the room talking quietly. Making sure they didn't notice her; she left the ballroom. Raven never saw the pair of eyes following her every move.

The night sky was a beautiful sight. Stars were scattered everywhere and the moon's glow lighted the garden. Raven scanned the area around her. She walked down the steps into the garden. She found a secluded area with no one around. Double checking that there was no one there Raven sat Indian style and chanted her incantation. She floated in the air and astral projected herself out of her body. Flying through the sky she went to the cottage where she lived. Going closer Raven could see Kori cleaning. Raven rolled her eyes and set her plan into action.

Xxxx

Narrator:

I wonder what Raven's plan is. You also got another glimpse into Raven's past. The ball has finally gone underway. Who knows the outcomes that will happen? I know, but you guys still have a long way.


	13. Special Guest

**Reviews:**

**DeadlyDarkAngel: **Thx glad you liked it.

**TheDreamChaser: **You'll find out in this chap. Glad you liked it.

**RobRaealltheway: **All of your questions well be answered in this chap.

**RxRFannnnn: **Glad you liked it.

Ch 13-Special Guest

Narrator:

A lot of things are happening. Things are speeding along much faster now. We'll find out more on Raven and about her past. We'll get to see what Kori's doing alone at the cottage.

Xxxx

Kori was in the kitchen mopping the floor. She kept thinking about the ball. She couldn't believe she wasn't there. Of course she could disobey Helen and go anyways, but quickly got rid of the notion. It wouldn't be right to not do as she was told. 'Raven is right. I do need to learn how to stand up for myself.'

Sighing she finished mopping the floor and sat down at the table.

"Even if I did go to the ball I wouldn't have a dress," Kori said to herself.

"I could help with that," a gentle voice said.

Kori's head snapped up at the voice. It was completely unexpected. The back door was open and there stood a beautiful woman. She had on a pale purple dress that complemented her alabaster skin. Her hair was in a long black braid down her back.

"Who are you?" Kori asked standing up.

"Just someone who's here to help you get to the ball," replied the woman.

"Do you have a name?"

"Arella."

"And how do you plan on helping me get to the ball?"

"With magic of course."

"Right…and I'm supposed to believe that."

Arella walked in and the door closed behind her. Kori stood there with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she saw. The door had magically closed on its own without Arella even touching it. There were no words to describe how she felt. There had to be a logical explanation for it. Not that anything was coming to mind at the second.

"Now what do you need help with?" Arella asked.

"Huh," was Kori's intelligent reply.

"Let's see…you'll need transportation and a dress."

"Wait…what?"

"For the ball. Were you not paying attention?"

"Of course I was," Kori said even though she wasn't.

"Good, then let's begin."

Arella looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the bowl of apples on the table. Letting out a puff of air she flicked her wrist toward the bowl. Light blue smoke surrounded the fruit. The apples grew larger and floated out of the cottage. The apples were big enough that they were the size of a carriage. Intricate of golden vines surrounded the apple carriage. The wheels were big on the carriage and surrounded by golden vines.

Kori couldn't believe her eyes. They were the size of saucers. There was no way this could be happening.

"How did you do that?" Kori asked still in shock.

"I just told you it was magic," Arella replied. "Now we need to get you a dress."

"How? I don't have any material and all of my dresses are old."

"Who said anything about buying it?"

Kori gave Arella a curious look. She didn't think that Arella would steal anything, but she wasn't sure. There was no telling what was going on in her head. Arella chanted a few words and a green smoke started to form. It moved toward Kori and surrounded her. Kori was slightly taken aback from it. The smoke completely covered Kori. In the next few minutes Kori was standing in a flowing green dress that complimented her eyes. It went all the way to the ground and there were shoes to match.

"Oh My God!" Kori whispered. "I love it. Thank you."

"Now hurry up. You don't want to be late for the ball."

"But there isn't anyone driving."

"It's pulled by magic. Hurry up, my magic doesn't last very long."

Kori hugged Arella then hurried into the carriage. It moved forward toward the castle. Arella stood there until she made sure the carriage was out of sight. A white mist surrounded her and Raven's soul self stood there. She flew up into the sky and made it back to her body. Raven opened her eyes and floated down to the ground. Sometimes Kori couldn't think for herself and had to be pushed most of the time. There was suddenly a rustle in the bushes and a boy made his way toward her. Raven was slightly shocked by this.

"Wow. What are you?" asked the boy.

"A girl," Raven replied and started to walk away.

"I saw what you did," the boy said after her.

That made Raven stop short and turn around. "And what exactly did you see?"

"I saw you floating into the air and this black thing go into you."

"What's your name?"

"Tony."

"Well…Tony. You were obviously seeing things."

"No I WASN'T!"

"You're…what…five. You couldn't possible have seen anything."

"I know what I saw."

"It's the night playing tricks on you."

"No it wasn't. I know what I saw and if you don't tell me the truth I'm telling."

Tony huffed and crossed his arms. He couldn't understand why adults treated him this way just because he was small. It didn't make any sense. What was so hard about telling him the truth?

Raven simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Do what you want." It wasn't like anyone was going to believe a five year old.

Tony looked at her curiously. "What's your name?"

"Raven."

"Do you always wear that hood?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I like my hood."

"You sure it's not because your face looks weird?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

"I snuck away. The ball was really boring."

Raven just sighed and started to walk away. Tony soon followed after her.

"Have you always had powers?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to hide it?"

"Because not all people would understand it."

"Why?"

"Most people are narrow minded."

"What does that mean?"

"People fear what they don't understand."

"Oh."

They finally made it to the stairs that led to the balcony. Walking up the steps they stopped right in front of the doors. The ball was still going on. People were dancing around in all types of colors.

"Where are your parents?'

"Over there," Tony said pointing to the right wall. A woman with long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and wearing a light blue gown stood there. Beside her was a man who also had blonde hair, but green eyes and he wore a dark blue suit.

"You should go to them before they get worried."

"Ok, bye Raven," Tony said with a quick wave and headed in the direction of his parents.

Raven stepped in and found a secluded corner where no one would notice her. Unbeknownst to her someone was watching her. Richard saw her come in with Tony. He thought it was strange that Raven was talking with a child. She didn't strike him as being someone who enjoyed being around children. The way she was walking Raven didn't like being around people period.

Just then the music stopped playing and everyone was looking towards the entrance. Richard took notice of Roy's facial expression. It was quite funny actually. He looked completely shocked and mesmerized. Richard then looked toward the entrance.

Kori had to remember to breath. It made her nervous that everyone was staring at her. She couldn't look that horrible looking. She slowly made her way down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the steps Roy moved towards her. Kori bowed her head and they started to dance.

Raven couldn't understand why everyone was looking at her. It was like they've never seen anyone wear a dress before. She was about to go back outside when she saw someone standing beside her.

"Going somewhere?" Richard asked.

"Yes…out," Raven replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

"It's your palace. Do whatever you want."

Richard followed Raven out into the balcony.

"Everyone seems to be distracted by the new girl that came in," Richard commented.

"What was your first guess?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why…do you like her?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering since Roy seems to have taken an interest in her."

"Oh! Well you're asking the wrong person. I don't associate with other people."

"Why?"

"I'm not a people person."

"You're fine with me."

"You're only one person. And I actually tolerate your slowness."

"I'm not slow!"

"Of course not."

Xxxxx

The big clock stroke midnight with a big gong. There was a big commotion going on in the ball. Kori raced up the staircase and out of the castle. After she climbed into the carriage it sped off toward the cottage. The magic was starting to wear off.

Xxxx

Helen, Komander, and Raven returned home. Raven went straight to her room and went to bed. Helen and Komander sat in the living room resting their aching feet.

"Kori…could you make us some tea?" Helen asked.

"Of course. Did you guys enjoy the ball?" Kori asked as she went about making tea.

"Why wouldn't we? Of course this new girl came into the picture and disrupted any chances I had with Prince Roy," Komander grumbled.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. Did Raven have better luck with Prince Richard?"

"He didn't seem to take a liking towards her. But Raven being Raven I don't know if she felt the same about him," Helen seethed. It was hard to get any type of reading off her. She was so secluded and didn't bother getting close to anyone.

Xxxxx

Narrator:

Well that's all I have time for. That was a long one wasn't it. It's already getting late and I'm terribly tired. We'll continue some other night. Next time we'll see how Roy is feeling.


	14. Resuming Roles

**Reviews:**

**CatsGurl98: **Here's the update

**RobRaealltheway: **Thx glad you liked it

**xRavenxRobinx: **Glad you liked it

**TheDreamChaser: **I agree Helen is in denial.

**RxRFannnnn: **There will be more Raven & Richard in the coming chaps as there will by Kori & Roy

**IcePrincess010: **Yeah I prefer Bruce & Diana together

**Krazieneko: **Raven is actually wearing a dress under her cloak; I guess I wasn't really clear on that. My bad . Yeah Raven was being Arella. They were talking about Kori & how slow Richard is. I'm still debating on that but it might be after Bruce discovers it. She does have a scar, but it will be completely faded out & most of it will already be healed since it was a long time ago.

Ch 14-Resuming Roles

Narrator:

It seems that I keep forgetting things. Honestly! I would lose my head if it wasn't attached. Anyways back to what's really important. The ball is over and everyone is returning to their everyday lives. But Roy seems to be thinking of other things.

Xxxx

The servants were cleaning up after the ball last night. It wasn't that big of a mess since all they had to do was get the streamers from the ceiling. The food had been cleared the night before and most of the decorations that were around the ballroom. Most of the flowers were replanted or were being set in vases around the castle.

Roy stayed in his room for the majority of the day. He couldn't get the events of last night out of his head. The girl he was dancing with was something extraordinary. No girl had ever made him feel this way. Every time he thought about her his heart started to flutter. He didn't even know the girls' name, which was kind of sad since he should have asked her when he first introduced himself, before they danced. Roy was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts swirled in his mind constantly. It was like he couldn't think of anything else. All of this thinking was giving him a headache. Deciding that he needed to talk with someone he got up and left his room.

The halls were unexpectedly empty. Usually the halls were filled with servants running around and knights on guard. It felt eerie going down the halls like it does when night comes. This reminded him of when he was little with Richard and they both were scared of leaving their rooms when night came because they always thought there were things in the shadows. Shaking the thought off Roy kept walking. Going into the field he went to the barracks. He found Richard, Victor, and Garfield going over battle statistics.

"Hey, guys," Roy replied once he reached them.

"Hey, man," Victor said.

"Haven't seen you all day. Is everything ok?" Garfield asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty distant," Richard replied.

"Just had things on my mind."

"You mean that girl you were dancing with last night," Victor asked.

"No!" Roy exclaimed with his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Of course not," Garfield said laughing his ass off from Roy's expression.

"Shut up!"

"Do you even know her name?" Richard asked out of the blue.

"Uh…"

"Let me get this straight. You spent the whole night with this girl and you didn't even ask for her name," Victor said.

"She left before I could ask," Roy tried to defend himself.

"You should have asked when you were first dancing with her. Not three hours later," Garfield said.

"I wasn't thinking of that."

"When do you ever think?" Richard asked.

"Get off my case. I need you guys help me find her."

"Roy…you don't even know if she lives in this kingdom. She could be long gone by now," Victor said.

"I don't care. I'm going to find her and marry her," Roy proclaimed.

"You just met her."

"So."

"Roy…it's not logical to fall for someone over night," Victor said.

"Who asked you? I know how I feel," Roy lashed out.

"Calm down Roy. We just don't want you rushing into things. Like you always do," Richard cut in.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Can you guys help me?"

"Sure."

Xxxx

Kori sat in her room thinking about last night. Helen and Komander were still sound asleep so they didn't bother her. The ball was completely magical. The whole scene was magnificent like a fairy tale. Prince Roy was great to talk to. She couldn't get him out of her head. Of course it wasn't like she would ever see him again. He made her laugh throughout the whole night.

_**Flashback:**_

"_I've never seen you around in the kingdom before. Are you new here?" Roy asked._

"_I live on the outskirts of town." Kori said._

"_Is that so? Well I must say you are the most beautiful person that's here that eye have ever seen."_

"_Thank you your highness."_

"_Please call me Roy."_

"_I think that would be most inappropriate. We don't even know each other that well."_

"_Well we have all night to get to know each other."_

_Roy and Kori kept dancing lost in each other. They didn't even notice that everyone was watching them. It seemed like they were the only two people there. The music kept playing around them making the moment even more magical._

_**End Flashback:**_

Sighing she stood up from her bed and went downstairs to start breakfast. It was pretty quiet in the house which gave Kori plenty of time to think. Walking through the halls Kori looked at the three doors of the people she lived with. Helen and Komander were the most horrible people she had ever met. It was a wonder how she put up with them for so long. Then there was Raven who she rarely knew anything about. She was so mysterious about her personal life that she never talks to anyone. Kori often wondered what Raven's past was. It so frustrating trying to be nice to her and getting to know her, but kept getting pushed away.

Kori walked into the kitchen and went about looking for the pots and pans to cook breakfast. She decided on making some toast, eggs, grits, and sausage. The kitchen was soon filled with the aroma of food being cooked.

"Kori! Where's our breakfast," Helen yelled.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes," Kori yelled back.

Once the food was done Kori set it on two trays and headed upstairs. She stopped at Komander's room first then went to Helen's; she then went about doing her chores. Raven was nowhere in sight as usual. Everything was pretty much back to normal.

Xxxx

Narrator:

I'm sure you guys are tired of me talking. I'll continue some other night. I wonder what's going to happen next. Well…of course I know since I'm telling the story.


	15. Finding the Girl

**Reviews:**

**TheDreamChaser: **Lol I can't wait either. Glad you liked it.

**RobRaealltheway: **Glad you liked it and there will be.

**RxRFannnnn: **Here's the update

**Krazieneko: **How they'll help Roy find Kori is explained in this chap. Yeah Raven is meeting up with Richard. About Helen knowing about Raven's powers & about Raven's past, that will be answered in the sequel.

Ch 15-Finding the Girl

Narrator:

A lot is happening I wonder how they'll be able to find Kori. What will Roy think when he finds out the truth? So many questions but they'll soon be answered.

Xxxx

"Have you figured out how to find her yet?" Roy asked for the billionth time.

"For the last time Roy, NO," Victor replied. Roy was really starting to get on his nerves. He was constantly asking the most obvious of questions. You would think he would have figured out if they had found anything on finding this girl they would have told him. It's not like they would withhold anything from him. Victor seriously wanted to strangle him.

"Well hurry up."

Victor let out a frustrated breath. Roy had been annoying them since this morning. How were they to come up with a plan if he kept breathing down their necks? He was like a broken record. Victor seriously wanted to bang his head. Garfield had left to get them some drinks. Richard was bent over a map of the kingdom. He really wished he had gone with Garfield to get those drinks.

"Roy…you can't rush us. It's not like the girl is going to disappear in the next second," Richard said. He was growing tired of Roy's constant nagging.

"How do you know? She could be a fairy for all we know," Roy countered.

"…really, Roy. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine. It's you that has a problem."

"Says the guy who just said the girl he danced with all last night is a fairy," Richard mumbled.

"How hard is it to come up with a plan?"

"Ok, I can't take this. I'm leaving," Richard said getting up.

"You can't just leave," Roy complained.

"Watch me," Richard said as he closed the door behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Roy explained.

"Actually…yes," Victor replied.

Xxxx

Richard left the castle to clear his head. Roy acted like the world was going to end if he didn't find the girl. He couldn't fathom why a girl could be this important. With this in mind he walked all the way to the park to his usual place. There weren't many people here this time. Richard sat by the same oak tree that he always did. A few birds were flying above. It was so quiet there. The park was completely serene. This gave him time to clear his mind and think. He was happy that Roy had finally found someone; he just wished he'd tone it down on yelling at them to hurry up. Did Roy really think it was going to be that easy? It was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"You ok," Raven asked as she sat beside him.

"Yeah… just thinking."

"About?"

"Roy has been going on nonstop about the girl he was dancing with last night. He's made me, Victor, and Garfield help him try and track her down. The only thing is that he keeps yelling at us because we haven't come up with a solution yet."

"All for one girl?"

"Yup."

"That's really sad."

"No it's not. It's romantic. Wouldn't you want someone to do that for you?"

"No. They could be a stalker. And do you even know how cheesy you sound right now."

"Haha…ok I'll give you that. And it wasn't that cheesy."

"Um…yeah it was. Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"No, but I'm sure Victor and Garfield have come up with one by now."

The both of them sat in silence. The wind blew softly with not much force. The sun came in thru the clouds. It wasn't too hot, but nice weather. It was very peaceful and they felt like they could stay there forever.

"Are you sure you don't know this girl?" Richard asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well…do you have any ideas on how to find her?"

"Go door to door and ask."

"That's already been suggested and Roy doesn't want to wait that long. Think of something quicker."

"Well…since she has red hair and green eyes…you can narrow it down to that. I'm sure not every girl in town has those characteristics put together. Just ask a few people if they know anyone with them."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

Xxxxx

Richard went back to the castle after talking with Raven. She was very insightful about things. She always spoke her mind and didn't care what anyone thought. Raven seemed to put into light about how he perceived things now than he used to. He went straight to the library. It wasn't like the guys had moved from the last time he saw them. Victor, Garfield, and Roy were still sitting at a table still trying to come up with a plan. Roy still looked agitated with pint up frustration. Of course he looked like he was about to through someone out a window if they didn't come up with anything. It was a wonder how the two of them were related when they acted so different.

"Hey guys," Richard replied.

"Where have you been?" Roy shouted. "We've been racking our brains out trying to figure out how to find the girl of my dreams."

"Correction…me and Garfield have been trying to figure out how to find the girl of his dreams…while Roy has been freaking out," Victor said.

"Well I've figured out a way," Richard said.

"You have. What is it?" Roy exclaimed.

"Since she has red hair and green eyes we just ask some people if they know anyone who has those characteristics," Richard explained.

"You're a genius. There can't be many people with that hair and eye color together. How did you come up with that?" Roy asked.

"I didn't. A friend of mine did," Richard said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Roy asked. He actually looked really happy about finding a solution to their problem. Things were finally looking up.

Victor, Garfield, and Richard were just happy that they didn't have to hear anymore of Roy's yelling. They just hoped that someone knew who this girl was so they can move on with their lives.

Xxxx

Narrator:

The boys aren't that smart are they? I mean how hard was it to come up with that? All it took was a girl to put some common sense into their heads. The search will be on next time.

Xxxx

A/N: Next chap will be updated sometime today.


	16. Unimpressed

**Reviews:**

**RxRFannnnn: **Yeah it really does

**TheDreamChaser: **Lol here's the update

**RobRaealltheway: **Glad you liked it

**tsu-tsux3: **Thank you

**longliveteentitans: **Glad you liked it

**Jinx: **Thanks for the suggestion. I might use it in the sequel.

Ch 16-Unimpressed

Narrator:

Welcome back! I'm sure you guys are dying to know what happens. I hope you guys are paying attention to everything that's happening. And we're almost done with our story.

Xxxx

The boys set out into town in hopes of anyone knowing of someone with red hair and green eyes. They hoped it wouldn't take all day for them to find her. The last thing Garfield, Richard, and Richard needed was for Roy to go completely bonkers. They felt like he was going to go even crazier than he already was. They went out on horseback. The first person they asked was a jewelry vender who didn't know. It took them about two hours until they came to someone who did know.

"This is taking forever," Garfield complained.

"I know. You would think that at least someone would know," Victor replied. He was growing tired of all this and wanted nothing more to be around his wife.

"Will you two stop complaining," Richard said getting frustrated. It was one thing dealing with Roy's outbursts. He didn't need their complaining. Richard wasn't sure if he had enough patience left or he would snap.

"Guys! Over here," Roy shouted at them across the square.

The three of them went over to where Roy was. He better have found something useful for them to go on. They stood in front of the bakers stall. The aromas of the bread and cookies wafted into the noses. It made Garfield really hungry since they hadn't eaten since this morning.

"So…you're saying that you know someone with red hair and green eyes?" Roy asked. His excitement was hardly contained. He looked like he was about to attack the baker at any moment.

"Yes, your highness," replied the baker.

"Do you know her name? Where does she live?" Roy asked. Everything was coming out a mile a minute. It was a miracle that the baker could even understand what he said.

"Her name is Kori Anders. She's a very nice girl. She lives with her stepmother and two stepsisters at the edge of the kingdom. She comes into town with them every two weeks," the baker said.

"Thank you," Roy replied.

The four men left for their horses. They hurried in the direction of Kori's house. Finally, they had made a breakthrough in their search.

"I can't believe I finally found her," Roy gushed. He was like a lovesick puppy.

"You do know that it's only been a few hours," Richard replied.

"It has? I thought it was two years," Roy asked bewildered.

"Only you Roy," Victor said sighing and shaking his head. The worst part about it was that Roy was dead serious about it. How on earth did they even put up with him?

"What?" Roy asked.

"You're being overdramatic again," Garfield said.

"Oh!"

Richard just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if there was something mental wrong with Roy. He did the strangest things at times. They kept riding until they reached the edge of the kingdom. They finally came to a small cottage with a carriage out front. Getting off their horses they walked towards the door. Roy was starting to get really nervous. His palms were starting to get sweaty and his breath came out uneven. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. He wasn't sure how he would feel if he saw her again. His heart rate started to speed up. Everything started to spin around him. A nauseous feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach.

"I can't do this," Roy said.

"What do you mean?" Garfield asked.

"What if she doesn't like me or want to marry me?" Roy asked.

"You won't know until you knock on the door," Victor said.

"You know…this was a bad idea. Let's go back to the castle," Roy replied about to turn around.

"Oh no you don't! You didn't yell down our throats and drag us all over town for nothing. You're knocking on that door," Richard said crossing his arms.

"You're right," Roy said and turned back to the door.

Taking a deep breath Roy knocked on the door. A few minutes passed before they heard movement from inside. There were a series of clicking sounds from all the locks on the door. It then cracked open.

"May I help you?" asked Raven in her monotone voice.

"Uh…" was Roy's brilliant reply.

Richard couldn't help but wonder that the girls' voice sounded familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on why that was. It was like the name was at the tip of his tongue but it wouldn't come to the forefront of his mind. The person only had the door open a crack and they could only see her eyes. Now that he thought about it her eyes seemed familiar too. It was nerve raking to not be able to put a name to a face, well half a face.

"Raven! Who's at the door?" screamed someone else inside the house.

Right then it dawned on Richard that it was Raven. He felt kind of stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Is there something that you want?"Raven asked.

"Oh….uh…yes. Is a girl named Kori home?" Roy asked getting all nervous.

Raven opened the door wider and stepped aside to let them in. All of them piled into the living room.

"You can have a seat while I get Kori," Raven replied as she went up the stairs.

Victor and Garfield sat on the couch while Roy and Richard sat in the arm chairs.

Xxxx

Raven went down the hall towards Komander's room. Without knocking she went inside and saw Kori doing Komander's hair. She still thought it was pitiful that Kori was taking orders from them. Raven would have thought Kori would have learned by now to stand up for herself.

"Don't you ever knock?" Komander asked when she saw Raven in her doorway.

"Yes, but I could care less about you," Raven replied.

"You're such a freak. I don't know what mother was thinking when she adopted you."

"She didn't. Helen is only a foster mother. Learn the law moron."

"How dare you? This is my room. You can't talk to me that way."

"Actually…I can talk to you however I want. It's not like I care about your feelings or anything."

"You make me so sick. I can tell mother how you're treating me you know. Let's see how far you can get away with that from mother."

"Whatever. Kori, you have visitors downstairs."

"Who the hell would want to see Kori?"

"I'll be down in a minute," Kori said softly.

"Get out Raven," Komander said with a fierce glare.

Raven turned and left the room. She was about to head back down stairs when she ran into Helen.

"Who was at the door, Raven?' Helen asked.

"Visitors for Kori," Raven replied.

"Humph, I'm surprised she even has any friends. Make sure they don't make a mess of things or steal anything. Can't have their greedy little fingers on anything."

Helen went back into her room and closed the door. Raven could only roll her eyes. If she actually knew who was down there she wouldn't have said that. Of course Raven wasn't about to tell her that. She also knows that they heard everything that they were saying up here. Well from the time that she mentioned Kori anyways, nothing before it. It's amazing what can travel down the hall with a little bit of magic. Sometimes Kori needed help with things like this which was kind of said, but did give her time to practice her magic. When she went downstairs she could tell that they heard everything. Victor and Garfield looked uncomfortable while Roy looked pretty pissed off. When she looked at Richard she couldn't tell how he was feeling. It was like a wall had been put up in front of his emotions.

"Kori will be down in a minute. Would you guys like something to eat or drink?" Raven asked.

"Something to drink would be nice," Victor replied.

"I'll help you," Richard said getting up.

Raven headed into the kitchen with Richard following right behind her. She went about getting a kettle and a couple of tea bags.

"You know I don't need help," Raven said putting the kettle over a fire.

"Is that all you know how to make?" Richard asked dodging the question.

"This and toast."

"So who does all the cooking?"

"Kori does."

"For all of you?"

"No…just Helen, Komander, and herself."

"But not for you?"

"I don't need anybody doing things for me."

"I can tell."

"Was there a reason for you coming in here?"

"I wanted to talk with you."

"About?"

"Your family."

"They're not really my family. Helen is my foster mother. Her daughter is Komander and Kori is her stepdaughter."

"So you really don't have a family."

"No and I don't need one."

"Everyone needs a family."

"Not me."

"What if you meet a guy you really like? Would you change your mind then?"

"Maybe, if he's not a complete moron."

"Fair enough."

The kettle went off and Richard grabbed it and set it on the table. Raven grabbed a tray and set four cups on it. Richard poured the water into each cup and put a tea bag in each one. Once that was done they headed back into the living room. Victor and Garfield thanked Raven as they each grabbed a cup. Roy completely ignored them still pissed off. He didn't want to talk or look at anyone. Richard grabbed his cup and sat back down. Raven then headed back upstairs to her room.

Xxxx

Narrator:

I think things are getting pretty interesting don't you think so? Next time we'll see if Roy cools off and actually proposes to Kori. I wonder what her answer will be.

Xxxx

A/N: Next chap will be updated tomorrow.


	17. Time to Pick

**Reviews:**

**RobRaealltheway: **What's going to happen to Kori will be explained in this chap. And thanks about the mentioning of Richard's name twice. Didn't catch it.

**Annonimous: **Glad you liked it

**TheDreamChaser: **it is for their relationship

**RA3ROBALLTWAY: **Thanks. Glad you liked it.

Ch 17-Time to Pick

We'll now get to know if Roy actually proposes to Kori. I wonder what events will unfold from all of this.

Xxxx

Kori went downstairs after she was done with doing Komander's hair. She was curious about who was downstairs. No one ever came to see her so it was shocking that someone actually was. With each step that she took it seemed heavy and slow. It was like it was taking forever to get downstairs. Once she finally made it to the living room she was surprised to see the two princes' and their knights with them sitting in the living room. They couldn't be here to see her can they? They couldn't possibly know it was her last night. It must be a mistake. Raven must be playing a trick on her. Though she couldn't see why Raven would do that. And besides…they could be here for another reason. But she couldn't see what they would want her for.

"Hello," Kori greeted when she moved closer to them.

All of the men turned towards her. Immediately all of Roy's frustration went away. All he felt now was complete nervousness. His hands felt clammy and his heart started to beat faster. Nothing came out of his mouth like the words were stuck in his throat. Roy knew instantly when he saw her that she was the one that he had danced with at the ball. Of course she looked completely different now than at the ball. Kori wore a raggedy brown colored dress and a white apron. On her feet were a pair of dark brown slippers that were too big for her feet. That actually made his blood boil with anger. Why on earth would her family make her wear that? To him they were the worst people on earth. He couldn't wait to get her out of here.

"Um…is there anything that I can help you with?" Kori asked very unsure how to approach this. It wasn't everyday that she got to see the princes' of her kingdom.

This seemed to snap Roy out of his stupor. "Yes, you can help us."

"And what is it that you need Your Highness."

"Your hand in marriage."

This seemed to shock Kori. She couldn't really comprehend what he was saying. "Pardon."

"I would like your hand in marriage," Roy clarified.

"But…you don't even know me. We just met," Kori replied. Her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest.

"Well since we danced together last night and talked…I think we already met and gotten to know each other."

That really shocked Kori. She didn't think he would remember her. "How do you even know that it was me that you were dancing with? I wasn't even at the ball," Kori said. She added the last part just in case Helen and Komander were listening. It wouldn't be good for her if they found out she was at the ball when she shouldn't have.

Roy got up out of his seat and stood in front of Kori. "I think I would remember those eyes."

Kori's heart started to speed up. Roy had grabbed both of her hands. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. "It's a bit sudden. Don't you think you're rushing into this?"

Victor, Garfield, and Richard had to hold in their laughter at that. Roy was the one who always jumped into things head on. It really was a fault in him that did pose a problem. It was even harder to talk him out of something once his mind was made up. They had watched the whole interaction between Kori and Roy. It was actually pretty cheesy. It was some pathetic romance play right in front of them. The whole eye thing made Richard want to puke. Victor and Garfield on the other hand wanted to laugh their asses off the way Roy was acting. It was like he was getting a new bow to practice with.

"I know how I feel and what I felt last night. Will you be my bride, Kori Anders?"

Kori had to think about it. Could she really disobey her stepmother for once in her life? All of this was so sudden. She wasn't sure if she could leave her family. There could be dire consequences if she did this. Then Raven's voice appeared in her head telling her to stick-up for herself for once. It actually made her decision easier.

"Yes, Prince Roy. I will marry you," Kori said smiling. She was so happy for making a decision for herself.

"Great," Roy exclaimed.

The other guys exchanged a look. This was a big decision that Roy was making. He should have really thought this through. They thought he should get to know Kori more than just one night. But there was no use in talking to him.

"Congratulations," Victor said standing up.

"Yeah, man. I'm happy for you," Garfield replied.

Richard had a blank look on his face. You really couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I'm glad you're happy."

Richard didn't like the fact that his cousin was rushing into things. But he was good at masking his emotions. Maybe that was why he felt such a connection with Raven. She was good at hiding her emotions. There was something about her he couldn't explain. There were so many things he felt when he was around her. She made him feel calm and made him forget about his problems. He wished that he could talk to her right now.

They all left the cottage. Kori rode with Roy back to the castle. Victor and Garfield rode right behind them. Richard hung back for a bit. Looking up at the top window he saw Raven looking down at him. Somehow he felt like all of this was all her doing. He didn't know why, but he knew she didn't treat Kori bad like her other family members. Turning away he went back to the others.

Xxxx

Well Kori and Roy are going to have a happy ending. If you ask me it's about time Kori grew a back bone. I wonder what this weird connection that Richard and Raven have? Do you think Roy is moving too fast like the others think? There are so many questions, but our story is coming to a close. The next time will be Roy ad Kori's wedding. Do you think Helen, Komander, and Raven will attend?

Xxxx

A/N: The next chap is the last one. It will be posted sometime today.


	18. Epilogue

**Reviews:**

**TheDreamChaser: **Glad you liked it

**Nevermore-Rea: **Yes there is a sequel and glad you like it

**RxRFannnnn: **Yea Victor was supposed to be in there.

**RobRaealltheway: **Glad you like it

**Jinx: **No problem

**13RobinsLittleRae13: **Lol you'll find out in the sequel

**Krazieneko: **Thanks. Here's the update.

Ch 18-Epilogue

Narrator:

This will be the last time I'll talk to you guys for awhile. Our story is finally coming to a close. I hope you guys have been paying attention throughout the story. It has been a pleasure to have told you all of it. I do hope you guys enjoyed it.

Xxxx

Kori was so nervous. Today was the day of her wedding. It has been five months since Roy took her to the castle. The king and queen, Roy's aunt and uncle, were happy that he actually found someone. They had spent the time that she was there to make wedding preparations. It actually gave her time to get used to the idea of becoming a princess. There were complete knots in her stomach. She took deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. There were about four maids in her room helping her get ready. She had started getting used to being waited on and no the other way around. She sat in front of a vanity mirror as the maids did her hair and make-up. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with two strands on either side of her face. She was sitting in a silk robe while they did her make-up.

"Now you must get into your gown," said Gretel one of the maids.

Kori stood up and went to put on her wedding gown. It was very beautiful. It had a halter top with the bottom part flaring out. There were sequences around the middle part. The whole kingdom was invited to the wedding. Kori even sent an invitation to her step family. Roy was against her sending them one. He believed that they didn't deserve to come because of the way they had treated her. In his eyes they were evil and deserved to die. Kori had tried to explain to him that Raven wasn't like Helen and Komander, but he didn't believe her. Roy had said since she knew what was going on she should have told someone not just sit back and watch. She just felt guilty for leaving Raven alone with those two horrible people. Kori wanted to bring Raven along with her to Roy's kingdom. She could only hope that Raven wasn't mad at her for what she did.

Xxxx

"Do you Roy…take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part," said the reverend.

"I do," Roy replied.

"And do you Kori. Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Roy and Kori kissed. The whole wedding was magnificent. Roy's parents were standing beside Richard's. The place was decorated with white and gold. Everyone then headed to the ballroom for the reception. Kori met a lot of people from the royal class. She became great friends with Terra and Karen when she came to the palace. Two months before Karen gave birth to a baby girl. Victor couldn't have been more proud. He was grinning from ear to ear when she was born.

Kori kept looking around for her family. She was slightly disappointed that she didn't see them. She had hoped they would turn up for her wedding. Of course it was only wishful thinking. Kori was talking with Terra and Karen when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw Raven standing by the balcony doors. She wore a white cloak over a pale blue dress. Kori smiled in her direction which Raven acknowledged with a slight head nod before leaving. This actually made Kori very happy.

Xxxx

"Raven!" Richard called after her. He had seen her near the balcony and followed her. They hadn't had time to see each other like they used to because of the wedding preparations.

Raven stopped when they were further into the gardens. It was more private and secluded for them to talk.

"I'm glad you came," Richard said once he could catch his breath.

"It is Kori's wedding," Raven replied.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen you in awhile."

"Helen has become even more of a pain ever since Kori left. She wouldn't let me out of her sight with all of the questions she kept asking."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"You know…you could stay. If you want?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds so wrong."

Raven actually laughed at that. In truth she had really missed him too, but it would be a cold day in hell before she admitted that. Richard moved closer to her.

"Why don't you ever take your hood off?"

"Because I like it up."

"But don't you ever get hot with it up all the time?"

"No."

Without even realizing it Richard's hand moved up and grasped the edge of it. Raven didn't even move so he took that as permission to keep going. He slowly removed her hood. What he saw was purple hair, pale skin, a chakra on her forehead, and big amethyst eyes. Richard's breath was taken away. He never imagined that she could be this beautiful. Without his control he leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and not forceful. It took Raven awhile to realize what was going on before she responded.

Xxxx

Helen couldn't believe what happened. After years of sheltering her she couldn't believe Kori got married. She was such an ungrateful child. What gave her the right to just pick up and go like that. To make matters worse she stole Komander's guy. Now she was in her room depressed. She wouldn't come out and wouldn't eat. Raven wasn't even being sympathetic. They now had to fend for themselves when Kori left. She tried to get Raven to take over, but that didn't go over too well. There was this big argument which involved honey, a broom, dirt, and a wheel. Let's just say that Helen won't be able to sit down properly for awhile. But she'll get her revenge. She had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well there you have it. The first part of our story is done. The second part deals with Raven's past and growing relationship with Richard. I do hope you guys will join for another story telling. Until next time.

Xxxx

A/N: The sequel is called Visiting Complications. It will be posted sometime during Spring Break.


End file.
